Eu sempre vou te amar
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Naruto conseguiu trazer Sasuke de volta, mas pagou um alto preço por isso. Agora ele se vê transformado em uma garota sem nenhum motivo aparente. Mas como diz o ditado popular, "Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas". YAOI, SasuNaru.FINALMENTE COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Bem gente eu estava lendo muitas fics sasunaru e acabei ficando com vontade de escrever uma.

Tentem ser compreensivos é minha primeira fic yaoi.

_**Eu sempre vou te amar**_

Já fazia três dias que Sasuke estava ali, naquele quarto de hospital, zelando por Naruto.

Depois de enfrentar diversas lutas, o loiro conseguiu fazer Sasuke voltar para Konoha, mas pagou um alto preço por isso já que para derrotar Madara, o ultimo Akatsuki, ele acabou tendo uma luta interna com a Kyuubi e o selo quase foi quebrado. Agora ele estava estável, mas parecia que jamais iria acordar, Tsunade já não sabia mais o que fazer e tudo o que os amigos do loiro podiam fazer era rezar por ele.

Tsunade e Sakura entraram no quarto.

- E então? Nada ainda? - Perguntou Tsunade.

- Não, ele sequer se mexeu, mas continua mudando – Respondeu Sasuke.

Desde que havia sido hospitalizado o corpo de Naruto começou a mudar drasticamente, seus cabelos estavam crescendo rapidamente e suas feições estavam cada vez mais femininas e Tsunade em seus exames percebeu que ele estava com o corpo feminino, já estava com cinturinha e mais peitudo que Sakura, não que isso fosse grande coisa afinal a garota não tinha muitos dotes.

- Sasuke-kun, eu fico aqui um pouco, você deveria ir pra casa, quase não sai daqui.

- Eu vou ficar, eu quero estar aqui quando ele acordar, pelo menos isso eu quero fazer para tentar ter o seu perdão.

- Você sabe que não precisa, Sasuke-kun...

No fundo Sasuke sabia, mas não queria sair de perto do loiro

Em meio à conversa Naruto acordou.

- Uhmm, o que aconteceu? Onde eu estou?

- Você está no hospital.

O loiro olhou a sua volta, viu Tsunade e logo depois Sakura, mas seus olhos se encheram de emoção quando viram Sasuke. Então, ele estava de volta.

- Sasuke... Você voltou mesmo?

- Voltei.

O loiro se mexeu na cama e se sentou na mesma, seus cabelos caíram sobre ele.

- Mas o que...?

- Naruto, depois da sua luta com a Kyuubi, nós conseguimos refazer o selo através da chave que o yondaime deixou, mas depois disso você... Ficou meio diferente.

O loiro olhou a hokage e depois olhou para sua blusa preta que sempre usava, estava meio justa no busto, Naruto arregalou os olhos e tirou a blusa, estava com seios.

- O que aconteceu comigo? Eu virei uma garota?

**Oi!!**

**Esse é o primeiro capitulo...**

**Eu estava lendo tantos yaois que me deu vontade escrever...**

**Eu vou atualizar minha outra fic também**

**Logo eu vou atualizar já que agora eu terei mais tempo já que as provas estão acabando**

**Mandem reviews **


	2. E agora?

Declamer: os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaymer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna, Samia e Amanda) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

Eu sempre vou te amar

Capítulo 2: E agora?

-COMO?? O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO?? POR QUÊ? MEU CORPO... MEU LINDO CORPINHO!!

Naruto estava desesperado, palavras talvez faltem pra descrever seus sentimentos.

- Calma, Naruto... - Tsunade tentou argumentar.

- CALMA? COMO VOCE QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA? EU VIREI UMA GAROTA!!

Naruto gritava tanto que provavelmente o hospital inteiro já deveria ter ouvido sua voz, o loiro se examinava para ter certeza de aqueles peitos não eram ilusões.

- Gritar não vai adiantar nada, dobe.

Naruto parou com seu desespero e olhou para Sasuke.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça?

- Para começar, coloque sua blusa.

Nesse momento todos perceberam a situação, Sasuke estava corado, afinal mesmo sendo o Naruto, o corpo era de uma garota, e no desespero Naruto sequer percebeu o fato de estar mostrando os seios, afinal, garotos não deveriam ter esse problema.

Naruto vestiu a blusa e olhou para Sasuke, ambos estavam um pouco sem graça pelo ocorrido.

- Bem... Agora que está mais calmo, nós podemos conversar sobre o que está acontecendo e tentar resolver.

- Mas, tsunade-san, o que pode ter transformado o Naruto em uma garota? Não acho que tenha sido um jutsu.

Realmente, Sakura estava certa.

- Eu pensei um pouco sobre isso, isso pode ser uma maldição ou um jutsu proibido, mas em ambas as hipóteses nunca ouvi falar de nada parecido.

- O sexy no jutsu - interveio Naruto.

- O que é isso?

- É um jutsu que o Naruto criou onde ele virava uma garota - disse Sakura, já havia visto ele e Konohamaru o usarem.

- Naruto, tente fazer a versão contraria do jutsu, vire um garoto.

Naruto tentou, mas o jutsu não funcionou.

- Não consigo, eu sinto meu chackra, mas não consigo fazer o jutsu.

- Talvez a coisa que te transformou em uma garota tenha bloqueado isso, a solução é esperar um pouco e ver o que irá acontecer.

- Como assim?

- Se não há como solucionar o problema vamos esperar um pouco e ver o que acontece, enquanto isso eu pesquiso um pouco sobre o assunto, até la você vai continuar assim.

- Tinha que ser o dobe pra nos dar trabalho, mal voltei e já tenho que ser sua babá.

- Ora, seu...

- Parem com isso os dois, Naruto, você e a Sakura vão comprar algumas roupas pra você.

- Comprar roupas? - dessa vez, Sasuke se pronunciou, mas a dúvida era geral.

- Como acham que o Naruto vai se vestir esses dias? Ele vai precisar de roupas femininas.

- Eu não quero me vestir com roupas femininas!

- Não é questão de querer, é necessidade – ela se virou para Sasuke - Sasuke, já que você ficou no hospital esses três dias, vá para casa e descanse, depois iremos ter que conversar, afinal você é de certa forma um ninja fugitivo.

- Certo.

Naruto recebeu alta do hospital e os três saíram.

- Bem... Sakura-chan, pelo menos vamos poder sair juntos...

- É...

Realmente, era estranho ouvir Naruto naquela forma falando isso.

- Eu vou com vocês.

Naruto e Sakura se viraram para Sasuke.

- Eu não estou tão cansado e não estou muito a fim de fazer faxina, quero ir com vocês e saber das novidades por aqui "que não devem ter sido muitas... esse lugar nunca muda".

E assim o trio se encaminhou para o centro da vila.

- Hei, feiosa.

Naruto e Sakura se viraram, já sabiam quem era.

- O que quer, Sai? – disse Sakura já bem enfezada.

- Queria saber o que fazem aqui, principalmente o Sasuke que não saiu do hospital em nenhum dia.

Sai então olhou para Naruto e começou a encará-lo.

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando?

- Eu te conheço? Aliás, copiar as roupas do Naruto é moda?

- Bem, Sai... Esse é o Naruto, lembra que eu te disse que ele estava mudando...

- Uhum... Que interessante... Mas onde está indo?

- Comprar roupas.

- Ok.

Ele então se retirou, não tinha nada haver com aquilo mesmo.

- Quem é ele? Eu já o vi antes.

-Ele é o Sai, foi escolhido para te substituir, mas ele é irritante – Naruto disse aquilo e continuou andando sendo seguido por Sasuke e Sakura.

Chagaram na rua e entraram em uma loja de roupas, a moça que os atendeu olhou muito para Sasuke, assim como todos da vila, afinal, ele era um traidor.

Sasuke se sentou em um banco e esperou que Sakura ajudasse Naruto a escolher e experimentar as roupas, enquanto esperava, Ino apareceu.

- Sasuke-kun?

Ele se virou para a loira que se jogou sobre ele.

- Eu não posso acreditar então você voltou mesmo!

Sasuke já estava morrendo sufocado quando Sakura voltou.

- INO PORCA, solte o Sasuke-kun!

Ino o soltou e se virou para Sakura pronta para brigar quando viu uma garota com os cabelos presos em duas Maria Chiquinha com a blusa normal de Naruto e uma saia azul marinho e o rosto levemente corado.

- O Sai não estava mentindo? É o Naruto mesmo? – Ino estava tão impressionada que sequer se lembrou de brigar com Sakura, mas ela não era a única pessoa impressionada, Sasuke também estava.

Ele estava apenas com uma saia, mas isso já era suficiente para ressaltar seu lado feminino.

- O Sai disse alguma coisa?- Sakura perguntou à loira.

- Quando eu o encontrei ele me falou que encontrou vocês com o Sasuke e me contou sobre o ocorrido, achei que fosse mentira, mas, Naruto, se serve de consolo, você está bonita! Hihihi!

Naruto ficou muito vermelho e Sasuke, que voltou de seu transe inconsciente, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Por que não pagamos isso e vamos embora, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome.

- Claro Sasuke-kun.

Com isso a rosada puxou Naruto para o balcão para pagarem e perceberam uma coisa muito importante, não tinham dinheiro, Naruto e Sasuke haviam ficado no hospital e Sakura não pegara nada em casa.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Calma, Naruto, estou pensando - por mais que dissesse isso, Sakura não fazia idéia do que fazer.

- Ino.

Todos olharam para Sasuke.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Você poderia pagar? Depois o Naruto te paga.

- Claro!

Realmente Sasuke sabia usar seu charme para alguma coisa, porque qualquer outro não conseguiria fazer com que Ino pagasse alguma coisa, especialmente para o Naruto.

- Não fique se achando, teme.

- Que tal me agradecer ao invés de bancar o idiota?

- Seu...

Naruto juntou sua força e deu um murro no braço de Sasuke.

- Naruto, porque você bateu no Sasuke-kun? – Sakura e Ino falaram juntas.

- Não doeu.

- Quê? – Naruto já ia brigar com Sasuke por subestimá-lo

- Naruto, você usou força? Seu soco mais parecia o de uma garotinha normal.

- Claro que usei, teme.

- Então não foi só seu corpo que ficou igual o deu uma garota, sua força também, Naruto, você ficou mais fraco.

- O QUÊ??

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpe, eu sei que eu demorei pra postar esse capitulo, é que eu tenho a minha outra fic e um trabalho em grupo super complicado u.u**

**Mas em fim... Eu tardo mais não falho**

**Esse capitulo foi curto e provavelmente todos seram, desse modo eles saem mais rápido**

**Então vamos à reviews:**

**Dark Naruto: que bom que gostou **

**Tia Juh Thereza****: que bom que gostou, ai esta o capitulo 2, continue lendo**

**Nati-Hitachiin****: porque todo mundo sacou tão rápido o lance do Sasuke ter visto os peitos do Naruto pensando (inner: era tão obvio)**

**Mitsuki-Nekinha****: suando frio que bom que gostou... Já ta ai o capitulo 2(inner: vá ao medico sua louca, eu: não ofende minha leitora)**

**Koorime Hyuuga****: é claro que ele tirou a blusa ele tinha que conferir se tinha mesmo peitos e como é lerdo nem percebeu o que fez. Continua lendo**

**uchiha ju****: ai esta o capitulo 2 (inner: outra problemática que precisa de um medico, onde já se viu apontar um facão na cara das pessoas. Eu: eu já falei pra você parar de ofender as minhas leitoras, já imaginou se elas pararem de ler? Eu viro emo)**

**no final o Sasuke não teve uma hemorragia nasal... mas na mente dele ele teve, quem sabe ele não sonha com os peitos do Narutoanotando essa frase para idéias futuras**

**bem gente é isso **

**Até o próximo capitulo **


	3. inutil

Disclaymer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 3: Inútil

Depois de criar o maior escândalo de sua vida, Naruto rumou ao escritório da Godaime e arrastou todos com ele, sequer se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta e foi entrando no escritório da hokage.

- Naruto, o que pensa que está fazendo, entrando na minha sala sem bater?

- EU QUERO UMA SOLUÇÃO URGENTE, ALÉM DE FICAR IGUAL A UMA GAROTA ! EU NÃO TENHO MAIS FORÇA, SOU UM INÚTIL!

- Inútil você sempre foi, só ficou pior...

- Cala a boca, teme.

- Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? - A voz da Godaime já estava irritada quando lhe reportaram o ocorrido.

- Então o Naruto perdeu a força e agora não passa de uma simples garota?

- É – Por mais que mantesse a compostura, o desejo de Sasuke era rir da tragédia de Naruto.

- Bem... De um jeito ou de outro eu já pensava em dispensar o Naruto das missões, o jeito vai ser ele ficar quieto aqui em Konoha até que achemos uma solução.

- NÃÃÃOO!

- Sinto muito Naruto, mas é a única solução que temos no momento. Sakura, como o time Kakashi não pode parar você logo vai voltar às missões junto com o Sai e o Kakashi.

- Certo, mas... E o sasuke-kun?

- Ele pode fazer companhia ao Naruto e passar por um período de liberdade condicional, bem, por agora é só, podem ir.

E assim eles saíram, Ino, que havia ficado calada, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Bem... Como já está na hora do almoço, que tal a gente ir à churrascaria? O Shikamaru e o Chouji devem estar lá.

Como todos já estavam com fome resolveram aceitar a proposta. Em poucos minutos já estavam na churrascaria e assim como previra a loira, Shikamaru e Chouji estavam lá.

- Oi, Ino, o que a traz aqui?

- Oi, Shikamaru, eu chamei eles para comerem com a gente.

- Ow, Sasuke? Achei que estivesse no hospital com o Naruto.

Esse nada respondeu e apenas deu um pequeno resmungo típico de qualquer Uchiha.

Shikamaru começou a olhar a garota loira que estava entre eles, não pôde deixar de notar como ela era parecida com Naruto, podia jurar que era ele. Ino que percebeu o olhar de desconfiança do companheiro resolveu abrir o jogo.

- É o Naruto, ao que parece a tal mudança que ele estava sofrendo o transformou em uma garota.

Chouji que estava super concentrado em sua comida parou pela primeira vez e mirou Naruto, todos já sabiam que ele estava sofrendo algumas mudanças, afinal, sempre que perguntavam por notícias, apenas ouviam isso, mas nunca esperavam que essas mudanças o transformassem em uma garota.

- Que problemático...

Eles se se sentaram à mesa e se puseram a comer.

- Não era o Asuma que pagava o almoço aqui? Desde quando o Shikamaru paga o almoço?

Sasuke ainda não sabia do ocorrido ao antigo sensei do time.

- Sasuke, o Asuma-sensei está morto, foi morto por um dos Akatsukis.

Sasuke não esperava aquela resposta, mas ao olhar Shikamaru, percebeu que não era mentira.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia...

- Tudo bem...

- O que mais aconteceu por aqui?

- Depende... Aconteceram tantas coisas que é mais fácil você ficar sabendo aos poucos... - Não que aquilo fosse mentira, mas na verdade, Shikamaru também não estava querendo lhe fazer um relatório dos acontecimentos, principalmente se Naruto se lembrasse...

- Aqui todo mundo que se formou com a gente já é chuunin ou jounin, exceto eu e você, e o Gaara virou Kazekage, a gente salvou ele de dois caras da Akatsuki e quando ele voltou foi super aclamado. Aliás, o Shikamaru está namorando a irmã dele.

Sasuke olhou impressionado, como que Shikamaru, sendo como era, estava namorando a irmã de Gaara?

- Mentira, eu já te disse que não estamos namorando, e problema é que toda vez que aquela problemática vem aqui, a Godaime me manda ficar com ela como guia turístico.

Agora estava explicado...

E nesse ritmo a conversa durou por um bom tempo até que cada um seguisse o seu caminho.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam indo para a casa de Sasuke, Naruto havia se candidatado para ajudar o Uchiha a arrumar a casa.

O moreno abriu a porta com a chave que estava embaixo do vaso, se surpreendeu por ainda estar lá.

Abriram a porta e logo o cheiro de mofo saiu da casa, depois de tantos anos sem ventilar, o lugar parecia um porão velho.

- Pelo jeito, teremos muito trabalho.

- Ainda pode desistir.

- Ei, eu nunca desisto, eu disse que ia te ajudar e é o que farei.

- Bem, vamos começar pelo mais importante, vamos arrumar o meu quarto, depois o banheiro e a cozinha.

E assim foi, Naruto poderia ser hiperativo, mas sabia arrumar as coisas, em pouco tempo o quarto já estava limpo e arrumado.

- Bem, terminamos a primeira parte.

- Estou cansado, ser mulher cansa...

Ao dizer isso, Naruto se tacou na cama, com esse gesto sua saia se ergueu um pouco, o que não passou despercebido por Sasuke, esse foi até Naruto e arrumou a saia.

- Ei, o que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Já que vai ser uma menina, aja como uma, o que inclui não sair mostrando o seu corpo!

- Não sei porque esquentar a cabeça...

- A questão é que aqui em Konoha o máximo que vai acontecer é alguém ficar excitado, mas caso não se lembre existem pessoas que não sabem que você é ou era um garoto, e vendo você assim podem tentar te atacar, e você sem força alguma não vai ter como reagir!

- Pensou mesmo em tudo isso?

- Eu tenho que pensar em todas as hipóteses possíveis, não pense que eu fiquei treinando com o Orochimaru apenas o corpo, treinei a mente e os pensamentos rápidos.

Naruto se sentiu um pouco mal por ouvir o nome do sannin das cobras.

- Mas afinal, por que está se preocupado tanto com o meu bem estar?

Ao dizer isso, Naruto se levantou da cama e acabou por cair sobre Sasuke

- Se quiser, eu paro e te largo a mercê.

- Não pare.

Ao dizer isso, Naruto perdeu os sentidos e adormeceu nos braços de Sasuke.

--

O sol bateu levemente sobre os olhos de Naruto, esse estava tão confortável que não queria acordar.

Espera... Confortável? Naruto se sentia quente, abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama, mas não parecia ser a sua, aliás nem estava conseguindo se mover parecia que tinha algo...

Virou-se e deu de cara com Sasuke, o que ele estava fazendo dormindo na mesma cama que Sasuke? Aliás, como fora parar ali?

Fez um pequeno esforço e se lembrou de ter desmaiado no quarto dele, mas afinal, por que estavam dormindo juntos?

Naruto estava ficando corado e isso o estava incomodando, talvez fosse a distância, mas desde que acordou naquele hospital, Naruto ficava um pouco sem graça perto de Sasuke.

"Será que virar garota afeta alguma coisa? A Sakura-chan costumava ficar muito sem graça perto do Sasuke... Mesmo agora ela ainda fica, apesar dela já não se atirar em cima dele".

Naruto resolveu parar com seus devaneios e sair dali antes que Sasuke acordasse e antes que ficasse mais vermelho do que já estava, se é que era possível.

Ao fazer isso, percebeu que um dos braços de Sasuke estava sobre sí, e por isso teria que tomar muito cuidado, mas do jeito que era, a missão foi um fracasso, e Sasuke acordou.

- Naruto?

Sasuke soltou o loiro e sentou na cama, Naruto fez o mesmo.

Sasuke olhou Naruto, estava muito vermelho e com uma camiseta larga que comprara no dia anterior.

Naruto também olhou Sasuke e ficou pior do que já estava quando notou que o Uchiha estava sem uma camisa.

- Posso saber por qual motivo, razão, ou circunstâncias eu acordei na sua cama, sasuke?

**Oi gente!**

**Ai esta mais um capitulo**

**Fiquei muito feliz de ver que tem tanta gente lendo a minha fic**

**Esse capitulo saiu mais rapidamente e um pouco maior**

**O próximo só vai sair depois que eu atualizar a minha outra fic, ou seja, vai demorar um pouco mais, mas não vai ser muito, podem ficar tranqüilos**

**Bem, vamos às reviews:**

**Tia Juh Thereza****: é ele teve que comprar roupas femininas, era necessidade, aliais porque todo mundo quer ver o Sasuke tendo uma hemorragia? #pensando#**

**p.s.: eu li sua fic e deixei uma review, é muito legal **

**Venus Noir****: nossa muito obrigada, estou emocionada, nunca ninguém me elogiou tanto, inicialmente pensei que a historia não tivesse nenhum sentido, o que aliais é o que todo mundo pensa, quando o Naruto vira uma menina todo mundo acha que não tem que ter lógica so porque é viajado... Mas eu coloco lógica. Continue lendo**

**Uchiha**** ju****: realmente você gosta de lemon/hentai... Eu não sei se irei colocar, no maximo citar que eles fizeram, se me der muito inspiração eu coloco mais pro final da fic. Os poderes o Naruto perdeu mas não a Kyuubi, ela esta selado no corpo dele, mas ela ta lá quietinha(inner: não tão quietinha, eu: cale a boca, vai deixar ela confusa)**

**Nati-Hitachiin****: porque todo mundo quer que o Sasuke tenha hemorragia #pensando...#(inner: sua burra, eu: um dia eu vou descobrir, inner: é... no dia de são nunca, eu: quando que é?)**

**Mfm2885****: sim, a mudança foi bem drástica... Mas foi necessária**

**Bem gente é isso**

**Até o próximo capitulo**

**Mandem reviews**


	4. sakê

Disclaymer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

_No capitulo anterior:_

_-Posso saber por qual motivo, razão ou circunstância eu acordei na sua cama, Sasuke?_

**Capítulo 4: Sakê**

- Desde quando consegue usar tantas palavras difíceis em uma mesma frase?

- Cale a boca e me responda.

- Caso não se lembre, você desmaiou aqui, e eu ainda fiz o favor de botar você na cama. Deveria me agradecer, eu podia ter deixado você no chão.

- Então foi só isso... – Naruto falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que Sasuke ouvisse.

- E o que você achou que eu tinha feito? Te estuprado?

- É claro que não!

Ao dizer isso Naruto virou a cara e se levantou da cama, mas mesmo assim Sasuke pôde ver que o loiro estava corado e acabou por dar um leve sorriso.

Naruto passou a mão na saia na tentativa de alisá-la e pegou seu casaco que estava sobre uma cadeira, depois se virou para Sasuke e viu que esse ainda estava sentado olhando pra ele.

- O que foi?

- Nada, só estou pensando.

- Em quê?

- Em como você é idiota.

- Teme...

Nisso Sasuke se levantou da cama, não queria iniciar o dia brigando com o idiota do Naruto. Dirigiu-se ao armário a fim de pegar uma camisa e trocar o short que usava por outro, e o único que tinha, afinal após ficar fora de Konoha usara apenas o kimono dado por Orochimaru, e como Sasuke cresceu suas antigas roupas não serviam mais e por isso agradeceu muito a Sakura por ter lhe comprado duas mudas de roupa enquanto ele ficava no hospital ao lado de Naruto.

Já Naruto olhava atentamente para Sasuke, mais especialmente para seu corpo a amostra, mas ao se sentir corar virou a cara.

"Que droga... O que é isso? Isso é alguma doença de menina?".

Ao pensar nisso um flash se passou pela cabeça dele e ele se lembrou das vezes em que encontrava Hinata.

"Ela sempre fica muito vermelha... É, isso deve ser mesmo alguma doença de menina".

Ao chegar a essa conclusão Naruto achou melhor arranjar um jeito de controlar o problema e se conformar com ele.

Ele então olhou a sua volta a procura de algo com que pudesse prender o cabelo que há certo tempo já vinha o incomodando.

- O que está procurando?

- Algo para prender essa droga de cabelo.

Sasuke olhou um pouco para Naruto, não estava ruim com o cabelo solto, mas realmente estava bem grande, deveria incomodar.

Ele abriu o armário e procurou algo lá, depois de um tempo tirou uma caixinha de madeira e a entregou a Naruto.

- O que é isso?

- Abre, era da minha mãe.

Ao abrir, Naruto achou um par de fitas vermelhas, um colar com o símbolo do clã Uchiha e um par de brincos, sendo esse uma estrela dentro de uma meia lua e embaixo pendurada uma miçanga verde.

Naruto pegou as fitas e usou para prender o cabelo em duas Maria Chiquinha e fechou a caixa deixando-a sobre o criado mudo.

Ficou um tempo pensando e ajeitando os cabelos quando Sasuke chamou sua atenção.

- Ei, dobe.

Naruto se virou para Sasuke pronto para brigar, mas esse o cortou.

- Vem, vamos ter de sair pra tomar café já que eu ainda não comprei nada.

- Ah... Certo.

E assim os dois saíram e tomaram o seu café da manhã, conversaram pouco já que brigaram a maior parte do tempo.

- Bem... Que acha de darmos uma volta para você rever Konoha?

- Uhum.

Considerando aquilo como um sim, Naruto saiu andando com Sasuke o seguindo.

Após andarem um pouco encontraram Kiba e Hinata que conversavam animadamente.

- Yo.

Ao ouvirem o chamado de Naruto eles se viraram.

- Não pode ser, Hinata, diz pra mim que eu não tô vendo o Sasuke com uma loira turbinada.

- Kiba-kun... O seu nariz.

Kiba realmente estava tento uma hemorragia ao ver a loira.

- Sasuke, você largou o Naruto pra ficar com essa loira, né? Então, me apresenta?

- Seu idiota, é o Naruto – disse Sasuke.

- O QUÊ??

- Bem... Eu virei uma garota...

- Caracas... Eu sabia que você tinha um jutsu do tipo, mas não sabia que era permanente.

- Não fui eu quem fez isso, ainda não sabemos a razão.

- E o Sasuke tá andando com você?

- É...

- Isso é muito suspeito...

Sasuke lançou um olhar frio para Kiba, já Naruto não entendeu o que ele quis dizer e deixou de lado.

- Na... Naruto-kun, vocês não tem nem idéia de... Como reverter?

- Não, e por isso eu tive que ser afastado das missões já que também fiquei fraco.

- Nossa...

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Eu sabia que em Konoha vocês tinham tempo livre, mas...

- Para sua informação nos íamos treinar, o problema é que a Tsunade chamou o Shino, acho que ele vai sair em alguma missão, então a gente ia ver o que fazer já que a Kurenai esta em casa com o bebê.

- Bebê?

- Você ainda não soube? A Kurenai-sensei teve um filho, é do Asuma, mas agora que ele morreu e ela o está criando sozinho, quem costuma ajudar bastante é o Shikamaru.

- O Shikamaru?

- É, ele prometeu ao Asuma que a ajudaria, não sei direito como foi... E aí? Que tal a gente ir comer dango?

- Uhum.

- Ei, Hinata...

Ao se virar viu que Hinata estava conversando com Naruto e essa surpreendentemente não havia desmaiado ainda.

- Que tal as duas moças pararem de conversar e irem com a gente comer dango?

- Ei!

- O que foi, Naruto? Agora você é mesmo uma menina.

Naruto ficou meio emburrado.

- Kiba-kun, não precisa falar assim...

"A Hinata... sempre se preocupando com o Naruto...".

E assim o grupo seguiu, pediram os dangos e começaram a conversar, logo o pedido chegou.

- O dango daqui continua gostoso como sempre, né, Sasuke?

- Uhum.

Naruto deu um sorriso, já entendia um pouco mais do Uchiha.

"Uhumsim".

- Olha o clima...

Naruto se virou para Kiba e por um momento pareceu entendê-lo, mas acabou engasgando.

Naruto pegou o chá e bebeu desesperadamente.

- É nisso que dá comer muito rápido...

Sasuke ficou encarando Naruto, esse começou a ficar com um ar meio estranho.

O loiro subiu pela mesa e se jogou sobre Kiba que estava na sua frente.

- Kiba-kun...

Naruto fez uma cara fofa e deu a Kiba sua segunda hemorragia nasal do dia.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, dobe!

Sasuke tentou a todo custo tirar Naruto de cima de Kiba e só após muito esforço conseguiu.

- Naruto... Você está bêbado.

Ele então pegou o copo de Naruto e sentiu o cheiro de sakê neste.

- Eu... Vou levá-lo para casa.

A dupla apenas fez um leve aceno e deixou que Sasuke levasse Naruto, esse por sua fez saiu cantando e bagunçando o cabelo de Sasuke e o chamando de "Sasu-chan", apelido que Sasuke odiou profundamente e teria matado Naruto se ele não estivesse bêbado.

"Que droga... Ele não sabe beber...".

Logo eles chegaram até o apartamento do Uzumaki, Sasuke levou Naruto ao quarto e tentou fazê-lo ficar quieto.

- Deixa disso, Sasu-chan.

- Naruto, pára com isso, fique aí quieto enquanto eu tento fazer um café forte para você.

- Não quero.

Naruto pegou e puxou Sasuke fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão.

- Não quero que me abandone de novo, não vá embora novamente, eu não quero ficar sozinho, não quero chorar mais.

Sasuke ficou estático, não fazia idéia de como Naruto sofrera por sua causa, ou melhor, sabia, mas ignorava.

- Eu... Só vou à cozinha.

Naruto então abraçou o Uchiha.

- Então fique aqui, pelo menos mais um pouco...

Naruto estava corado e com o rosto muito próximo do de Sasuke, e então tomou uma atitude inesperada:

Selou seus lábios nos do Uchiha.

#continua#

**Nossa... Como eu demorei pra postar e no final nem postei a minha outra fic... Estou cheia de lição pra fazer afinal como sou burra fiquei de recuperação (Inner: mentira, a culpa é da escola que mudou o sitema de avaliação, até os cdfs estão de recuperação).**

**Mas enfim... Eu terminei esse capítulo.**

**Aliás, segundo a mir-chan eu nunca disse o nome da minha outra fic... Então:**

**#momento propaganda#**

**A fic se chama MINHAS MEMÓRIAS e é itasaku.**

**#momento propaganda off#**

**Fiquei muito feliz por receber tantas reviews...**

**Por isso irei respondê-las:**

**Srta.Kinomoto****: não se preocupe que na hora certa você saberá se ele irá voltar ao normal. Nesse capítulo o Sasuke ainda não deu piti, mas na hora que o Naruto deu em cima do Kiba aposto que o Sasuke estava com ciúmes. E sim vai ter algo do tipo, eu já tinha pensado nessa cena do Sasuke consolando o Naruto, aguarde e verá.**

**Continue lendo!**

**Tia Juh Thereza****: Que bom que gostou tanto, aí está mais uma ceninha sasunaru. E como eu disse sua fic me inspirou a lançar esse capítulo!**

**Continue lendo!**

**uchiha ju****: eu também queria ser o Naruto nessas horas... mas enfim temos que nos contentar...**

**Continue lendo!**

**Inu****: como eu posso dizer isso? MEU O ITACHI TÁ MORTO, TODOS OS VILÕES MORRERAM, NÃO DA PRA FAZER UMA CENA ITANARU COM UM DEFUNTO??**

**#após o acesso#**

**Continue lendo ta?**

**Venus Noir****: valeu pela review...**

**Continue lendo!(inner: e xinga mais o Sasuke ...)**

**MIR-CHAN****: que bom que você gostou da minha fic... eu também só dessas pessoas que olho todo dia a minha fic preferida, por isso o é a minha home Page, é sempre a primeira pagina a abrir. Desculpa a demora.**

**E ai esta o nome da minha outra fic '**

**Continue lendo**

**Nati-Hitachiin****: que bom que gostou**

**Continue lendo!(inner: já percebeu que você diz isso pra todo mundo?)**

**Koorime Hyuuga****: que bom que você gostou**

**Continue lendo!**

**Moon-sama****: que bom que aminha fic agradou espero que você continue lendo e escrevendo a sua. Só que não maltrata tanto o Sasuke porque eu o quero vivo até o final da fic. Eu não vou poder responder as suas perguntas por que você vai ter de ler pra saber(hohohoho)**

**Continue lendo!**

**mfm2885****: ai esta o capitulo espero que tenha gostado**

**Continue lendo!**

**Bem gente é isso ai...**

**Continuem lendo**

**Prometo que vou postar logo afinal vem o feriado e terei mais tempo**

**Até a próxima **


	5. a dois

Disclaymer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

Obs.: esse capitulo é dedicado ao aniversario da minha amiga Amanda e ao fim da briga das minhas amigas.

Eu sempre vou te amar

Capítulo 5: a dois

Sasuke ficou estático por um tempo, não conseguiu pensar em nada e muito menos reagir.

Após um tempo, que Sasuke não sabia dizer quanto, ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e se separou de Naruto.

O loiro o olhou nos olhos e desmaiou nos braços do Uchiha.

"O que... foi isso? Ele estava bêbado, Sasuke, bêbado".

Após tentar, inutilmente, pensar que nada ocorreu, Sasuke pegou Naruto e o deitou na cama. Sasuke admirou o rosto afeminado de Naruto, esse nem parecia o ninja mais hiperativo de Konoha, ele dormia calmamente.

- Humm... Sa... suke...

Ao ouvir o seu nome sair da boca daquele anjo que dormia Sasuke sentiu-se como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria.

"Por que... Eu lhe fiz tanto mal?".

Após esse pensamento, Sasuke ficou olhando o loiro até que adormeceu a seu lado.

--

Naruto acordou, sentia uma terrível dor de cabeça, sem contar o sonho estranho que teve. Sonhou ter beijado Sasuke, e o pior de tudo: havia gostado do sonho.

Ele se sentou na cama e olhou a volta, seus cabelos caíram sobre os ombros indicando que as fitas haviam se soltado.

Ao seu lado Sasuke dormia apoiado na cama. Naruto corou, se lembrara do sonho, tal ato também fez sua cabeça doer

O Uzumaki decidiu tomar um banho e tentar relaxar. Levantou-se cuidadosamente para não acordar Sasuke. Usando um lápis Naruto tentou fazer algo semelhante a um coque e se dirigiu ao banheiro, deixou que a água morna lhe lavasse a alma.

Enquanto Naruto enrolava no chuveiro, Sasuke acordou e deu-se conta de que Naruto não estava lá.

Inicialmente Sasuke se assustou, mas depois ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e se acalmou, presumindo que Naruto estivesse tomando banho e se sentou na cama para esperar.

Logo a porta do banheiro foi aberta e Sasuke sentiu um líquido quente e vermelho descer pelo seu nariz ao ver Naruto saindo com os cabelos molhados e seu corpo enrolado em uma simples toalha.

- Ah... Sasuke... Já acordou, foi?

Sasuke ainda estava sem palavras quando o loiro se aproximou dele.

- O seu nariz, Sasuke... O que aconteceu? Bateu o nariz?

Ele então fez menção de tirar a toalha para dá-la a Sasuke.

- Não faça isso!

Naruto parou o ato com o grito de Sasuke.

- Eu vou ao banheiro... Vai se trocar... Eu... Bati o nariz... Na cama, quando levantei.

- Uhum... Ok.

Sasuke então saiu rapidamente para o banheiro deixando Naruto meio confuso para trás.

"Que droga... Por que isso foi acontecer? Eu sempre fui controlado... O Naruto é mesmo um dobe para sair de toalha sendo que ele sabia que eu estava em casa... Que droga... Ele ficou com um belo de um corpo..."

Enquanto Sasuke resolvia seu problema da hemorragia Naruto tentava encontrar uma roupa em seu quarto.

"Que droga... Essas roupas femininas são muito ruins... Eu não me sinto confortável com uma saia... Que droga...".

Naruto olhou um pouco e decidiu-se por um vestido de alcinhas azul claro.

Sasuke logo saiu do banheiro e encontrou Naruto esperando-o.

Ao ver o Uzumaki com o vestido, Sasuke sentiu um calafrio.

"Se controle, Sasuke...".

- Tudo bem com você? E o seu nariz?

- Eu estou bem.

Ele então caminhou até Naruto e se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que quer fazer, Sasuke?

- Não sei... Talvez ficar por aqui... Não quero sair de novo.

- Uhum...

Sasuke se deitou na cama do loiro e Naruto seguiu o gesto e eles ficaram em silêncio, se encarando.

- Fazia tempo que a gente não ficava juntos, né, Sasuke?

- É...

- O que você fez nesse tempo? E aqueles caras do seu time?

- Eu treinei o tempo todo, matei o Orochimaru e juntei aquele time... Não tenho idéia do que houve com eles depois que nós nos separamos.

Eles então ficaram um tempo conversando.

- E a coisa do seu irmão?

- Como o Madara deu um fim no corpo do meu irmão, eu só vou poder fazer uma homenagem simples junto da minha família... No final, me sinto mal quando penso que ele queria me salvar.

- Sinto muito.

- Não... Eu que sinto, eu não te ouvi.

- Isso eu concordo... Você deveria ter me escutado, pelo menos um pouco.

Naruto deu um bocejo.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar de novo?

- Prometo.

Então Naruto deixou-se ser levado pelo sono.

Sasuke o olhou.

"Como ele dorme... Mas tudo bem... Ele está passando por maus tempos..."

Sasuke olhou o loiro dormindo e depois de um tempo acabou por dormir também.

--

Naruto acordou e já estava escurecendo, alguém estava batendo na porta da casa.

Ao se levantar, viu que Sasuke ainda dormia do seu lado.

- Ei dobe... Não vai abrir a porta?

Naruto gelou quando percebeu que Sasuke estava acordado, apenas com os olhos fechados.

Ele então se levantou e abriu a porta.

Sasuke permaneceu deitado até ouvir um grito de Naruto, o Uchiha se levantou e foi até a porta, percebendo que Naruto havia desaparecido.

#continua#

**Yo!**

**Eu sei que eu demorei... mas tive alguns problemas de falta de inspiração e auto mutilação por não terminar o capitulo da minha outra fic**

**Mas enfim...**

**Eu terminei outro capitulo**

**Hora das reviews:**

**Tia Juh Thereza****:shuashuashua... sou má parei na melhor parte... mas finalmente continuei ne? Pequeno mas...**

**Continue lendo!**

**Moon-sama****: que bom que você gostou e espero que você continue lendo( vou pensar se deixo o Moondark ler a fic...)**

**Continue lendo!**

**Srta.Kinomoto****: apesar do beijo no capitulo anterior eles não saíram na pegação, mas varias coisas iram acontecer...**

**Continue lendo!**

**reneev****: seja bem vinda... Adoro novas leitoras**

**Continue lendo!**

**Venus Noir****: eu sei que só o Naruto tomou atitude, mas fazer o que... o sasuke é meio lerdo pra esse assunto( ele tinha que ser lerdo em alguma coisa)mas espere e vera que a coisa vai mudar... Ou não... hohohohoh**

**Continue lendo!**

**x.PsychO.x****: que bom que gostou **

**Continue lendo!**

**uchiha ju****: eu não gosto muito de yaoi com o Itachi quem me viciou em itadei foi uma amiga, com o ita eu gosto de comedias e itasaku de resto eu acho meio forçado tipo itahina**

**Eu demorei um pouco mas continue lendo!**

**Pquack****: ai esta o cap.**

**Continue lendo!**

**Koorime Hyuuga:**** que bom que gostou...**

**Continue lendo!**

**mfm2885****: no fundo ele ficou com ciúmes... ele só não sabe ainda**

**Continue lendo!**

**MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**E antes que eu esqueça:**

**PALMAS PRA HEMORRAGIA DO SASUKE**

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**


	6. Festa do pijama

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 6 : Festa do pijama.

Havia uma forte luz no rosto de Naruto, que fez com que o loiro tivesse dificuldade em abrir os olhos.

Viu que alguém se encontrava do seu lado, e aos poucos o ser foi tomando forma.

-Na...Naruto-kun... Então, você acordou? Eu vou avisar as meninas.

Naruto não havia entendido muito bem o que Hinata queria dizer e muito menos o que estava fazendo ao lado da Hyuuga.

Enquanto analisava o quarto em que se encontrava, encontrou um pequeno papel preso ao decote do vestido.

"N_aruto, as meninas resolveram fazer uma festa do pijama e nós decidimos te botar de espião, ouça tudo direitinho para contar para gente, nós dissemos a elas que te encontramos desmaiado na rua. Desculpa por te seqüestrar tão de repente._

_Ass: Kiba"._

Naruto leu o papel duas vezes para processar a informação. Maldito Kiba.

Após alguns minutos Hinata entrou acompanhada de Sakura, Ino e Ten Ten.

- Nossa, Naruto, você deu um susto na gente, mas como você está se sentindo?

O loiro olhou para Ino e pareceu pensar antes de responder.

- Estou... Bem. Acho que vou para casa. "O Kiba que se lasque". - Completou em pensamento.

- Nada disso, agora que você está aqui, vai ficar para nossa festa do pijama.

Naruto olhou para Ten Ten e depois para as demais meninas, estava feliz por ser convidado para uma festa junto com quatro garotas, mas isso também mostrava o quanto a idéia de Naruto ser uma garota estava forte entre seus amigos.

- Tenho direito a escolha?

- NÃO.

Após responderem em uníssono todas deram uma gargalhada e caminharam junto com Naruto até a sala para que pudessem conversar.

- E então, Naruto, como estão sendo os seus dias como uma garota?

O Uzumaki olhou para Ten Ten, ela estava mais gentil do que se lembrava.

- Bem, o Sasuke está me fazendo companhia já que ele está sendo vigiado.

- O Sasuke-kun está com o Naruto, por isso não o vejo nunca, ele falou com quem pretende ir ao baile? Ele falou de mim?

Naruto olhou o rosto de sua companheira de time como se ela fosse louca.

- Que baile?

- Então vocês não ficaram sabendo?

- Não.

- Vai ter um baile de primavera, o pessoal de Suna também vai vir, vai ser no mês que vem, muita gente já esta vendo se arranja um par, como por exemplo a Hinata-chan que foi convidada pelo Kiba...

- Pára, Ino...

Naruto olhou para a cara vermelha de Hinata e pareceu entender a razão de Kiba e talvez os outros garotos o quererem ali, eles queriam saber com quem elas pretendiam ir.

- Eu... Tinha uma pessoa com quem eu queria ir, mas... Ela não vai poder ir comigo então eu não sei... Talvez eu aceite ir com o Kiba-kun...

Logicamente as garotas já sabiam que Hinata estava pensando em Naruto e ficaram super felizes de ver que a forma feminina do Uzumaki dava mais confiança à Hyuuga para que ela não desmaiasse ou gaguejasse tanto.

- Eu não sei com quem eu vou... Estava pensando em ir com o Neji...

- Com aquele gelinho?

- Ah, Sakura, você diz isso porque tem um monte de gente que quer ir com você, e o Neji já está bem melhor comparado com antes.

- Quem está querendo ir comigo?

- Ora, o Lee e o Sai, e quem sabe o Sasuke não topa ir com você?

- O Sai? E desde quando ele expressa uma gota de sentimentalismo?

- Ei testuda, não fala mal do Sai só porque ele gosta de mim!

- De você uma ova.

- Tá com ciúmes?

- Pa.. parem de brigar!

Naruto via atordoado Hinata tentar apartar as duas, como o mundo feminino era tão complicado e ele não se dera conta disso? Elas tinham peitos e uma outra coisa e já eram tão diferentes dos homens... Talvez Shikamaru tivesse razão, mulheres eram muito complicadas...

- Pois fique sabendo que você não é a única que tem partidos, se eu quiser eu vou com o Shikamaru.

Naruto engoliu em seco "ela lê pensamentos?".

- Mas a Temari não estava interessada nele?

- E quem disse que eu ligo?

Naruto deu uma risada, já estava entrando no ritmo.

- Que cruel, Ino...

- Mas e você, Naruto? Como vai fazer?

- Acho que não vou... Se eu fosse teria que ir com um garoto, o que me tornaria gay, e se eu for com uma garota vão achar que eu sou lésbica, o que não muda muito a minha situação, por isso, prefiro não ir.

- Que pena, mas e o Sasuke? Acha que ele vai?

- Não sei.

Apesar da resposta, Naruto o conhecia e achava que ele não iria, ou talvez estivesse mentindo para si próprio e estivesse apenas acreditando no que queria.

Mas afinal, por que se importava se Sasuke iria com alguma garota no baile?

As garotas continuaram conversando animadamente até altas horas da noite e depois foram dormir.

Naquela noite, Naruto sonhou com Sasuke, e por alguma razão ele o convidara para o baile.

Por alguma razão o sonho lhe parecia assustador mas ao mesmo era surpreendentemente prazeroso.

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Eu sei que demorei muito, mas eu tive uma super crise de falta de criatividade pra escrever esse capitulo**

**Depois eu fui viajar, o que me fez bem porque logo digitei o capitulo**

**Mas ai a minha beta levo 5 dias pra betar o capitulo pra mim...**

**Prometo que não vou demorar mais no próximo**

**Porque ele já esta até escrito... aproveitei que a beta tava demorando e eu tava inspirada e já digitei... já to digitando o 8**

**Se demorar o próximo capitulo... a culpa é da beta... **

**Antes da reviews eu quero dar 2 avisos importantes:**

**Eu estou iniciando uma votação: vocês acham que a hinata deve ficar com o kiba ou com o neji?(porque eu amo nejihina e acabei ficando com duvida) MAS ATENÇAO: todos que votarem no NEJI tem que responder a pergunta : O QUE EU FAÇO COM A TEN TEN, quem NÃO responder essa pergunta NÃO terá voto validado (não vale falar pra ela morrer ou ficar pra titia)**

**Eu estou iniciando uma pesquisa para saber o que vocês achariam se eu colocasse sasunaru na minha fic itasaku, se alguém aqui lê responda por favor**

**Momento propaganda:**

**1- eu escrevi uma oneshot sasunaru que se chama "não me deixe", quem quiser da uma olhada, eu achei bem bonitinha**

**2- Sei que ainda falta bastante pra essa fic acabar, mas decidi compartilhar com vocês o meu próximo plano de fic:**

**(Ainda sem nome)**

**Preview: Naruto tem finalmente a chance de recomeçar sua vida, mas as marcas deixadas por seu passado não permitiram que tudo seja tranqüilo, principalmente aquele moreno curioso e bisbilhoteiro.**

**Será sasunaru também e espero que todos gostem**

**Momento propaganda off**

**As reviews:**

Koorime Hyuuga: eu sei que imaginar o sasuke tendo uma hemorragia nasal é estranho... mas todos queriam tanto... bem ta ai o que aconteceu, espero que tenha gostado

Continua lendo

Ja ne

Tia Juh Thereza:eu disse que o sasuke iria ter a hemorragia, e finalmente postei, então agora você tem que postar a sua também, to curiosa... e que bom que gostou da conversa dos dois na cama, achei tão mal elaborada...

Continua lendo

Ja ne

RockFighterGirl: hahahahaha... hemorragia sasukal... eu ri muito quando li isso... que bom que ficou feliz com a hemorragia do sasuke

Continue lendo

Ja ne

Amanda: eu disse que havia terminado desde o AF, so ta atrazado porque a nossa nova amiga azul não estava entrando no MSN shuashuashuashuashu... e você é muito perva... o sasuke não fez nada de errado no banheiro...

Continua lendo é uma ordem ( zuera viu?)

Ja ne

reneev: mais uma adoradora da hemorragia sasukal(eu amei essa), apesal da demora eu respondi a pergunta que não queria calar: quem seqüestrou o naruto?

Foi o kiba

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo

Continua lendo

Ja ne

Uchiha Ninhah: ai esta a resposta da sua pergunta... foi o kiba

Continua lendo

Ja ne

MIR-CHAN: estou pasma, tanta gente gostou da hemorragia... mas eu acho que o sasuke durmiu de preguiçoso mesmo... e desculpa, eu não li a sua fic ainda, que vergonha, eu juro que vou ler ela logo

Continua lendo

Ja ne

Mr Moon: dessa eu não sabia em dark? Você é dono de um bodel... ou melhor a donA(foi voce que disse)

Cuidado em moon, ele pode te atacar durante a noite, e eu não quero que um leitor meu e principalmente um amigo, morra

Que bom que você gostou, continue lendo e apoiando meu trabalho, é graças a isso que eu ainda continuo

Ja ne

mfm2885: calma...o naruto não foi maltratado não

continue lendo

ja ne

Nessah: seja bem vinda... ainda bem que gostou da fic, e sim vai ter lemon, todo mundo pediu então eu resolvi botar...

Continue lendo

Ja ne


	7. briga

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

Dedico esse capitulo a todos que esperam pacientemente por ele e ao dark pra ele parar de brigar comigo

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 7:

No outro dia, Naruto se despediu das garotas e resolveu voltar para casa, abriu a porta e adentrou o apartamento.

Ao chegar no quarto viu algo se mexer na sua cama, pegou uma kunai sobre a mesa e se aproximou, mas ao puxar o cobertor, tomou um susto.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

- Por que está gritando? Dobe!

- Por que você está na minha cama?

- Porque eu estava esperando você chegar... o Kiba me falou do "super plano" dele.

Naruto ficou quieto e passou a observar o Uchiha que estava se levantando.

- Afinal, sobre o que elas falaram para o Kiba querer tanto saber?

- Os pares do baile que vai ter no mês que vem.

- Baile?

- É.

- E o que elas disseram?

- Está interessado?

Naruto deu um sorriso, então até o "todo poderoso" Uchiha Sasuke queria as suas informações secretas...

- Um pouco, quero saber se valeu mesmo o esforço.

- Então vamos chamar os outros, assim eu conto logo de uma vez.

E assim, após um tempo, Kiba, arrastando todos os outros, foi até a casa de Naruto ouvir as "tão preciosas" informações.

- Vai logo, Naruto, desenbucha!

- Bem, Kiba... A Hina-chan está pensando em aceitar, mas ainda não está muito segura.

Kiba ficou feliz em saber que talvez tivesse uma chance, mas não gostou muito da forma carinhosa pela qual Naruto havia se referido a Hinata, mal sabia ele que não era o único...

- Duvido muito que Hiashi–sama deixe Hinata-sama sair com um perdedor como você, Kiba.

Kiba fez menção de partir para cima de Neji quando Shikamaru o segurou.

- Como vocês são problemáticos, deixem o Naruto terminar de falar.

- Bem, a Ten Ten está querendo ir com você, Neji.

- Está vendo, não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Kiba, não provoca.

Kiba resolveu mais uma vez ouvir a sugestão de Shikamaru, mas na próxima os dois iriam realmente se atacar.

- A Sakura-chan e a Ino estão em pé de guerra... Ambas querem ir com o Sasuke ou com o Sai, apesar da Ten Ten ter sugerido da Sakura-chan ir com o Lee.

Lee então fez sua pose de Nice Guy e começou a chorar.

- Obrigado, Ten Ten!

- Eu só não imaginava que o Sai fizesse tanto sucesso...

Todos encararam Chouji e depois Sai. Realmente, como será que ele fazia tanto sucesso...

- Bem... a Ino também esta cogitando a possibilidade de ir com o Shikamaru... E elas queriam saber com quem o Sasuke ia... Bem, foi isso.

- É verdade... Com quem você pensa em ir, Sasuke?

Sasuke encarou Neji e todos os outros que o olhava.

- Talvez eu nem vá, não gosto muito...

- Ainda tem um mês, tem tempo para pensar.

- Uhum.

Depois do comentário de Neji, os garotos começaram a conversar um pouco e depois voltaram para casa para o almoço.

- Bem... Todos já foram... Que tal a gente ir no Ichiraku?

- Uhum.

Interpretando como um sim, Naruto arrastou Sasuke até o restaurante. Após fazerem os pedidos, começaram a conversar.

- Então... Decidiu se vai?

- Sinceramente, não estou querendo ir.

- Mas é uma boa chance de conhecer alguém... Afinal, você ainda quer reconstruir o clã, né?

Sasuke não respondeu, desde que havia voltado não havia mais pensado no assunto, não que não quisesse, mas agora já era hora dele pensar pelo menos em namoro, e ele não tinha o menor interesse nisso.

O pedido chegou e interrompeu seus pensamentos, mas antes de comer olhou uma ultima vez para Naruto, realmente era uma linda garota.

Após comerem seguiram andando até o rio, onde sentaram perto da margem.

- Desde o Ichiraku você não falou nada...

- Estava pensando no que você me falou.

- Sobre o clã?

- É... Talvez eu devesse mesmo ir no baile, com certeza posso achar alguma garota interessante por lá... E tem várias que correm atrás de mim, a Sakura e a Ino são bons exemplos disso.

- Eu não acho, elas já estão seguindo em frente, e você não tem todas as garotas aos seus pés, aliás, espero que você vá sozinho e que nenhuma garota chegue perto de você.

- Estou detectando um pouco de ciúmes?

- É... É claro que não, quem teria ciúmes delas?

- Achei que estivesse com ciúmes de mim...

Naruto corou, realmente o seu comentário era bem ambíguo...

- Pois fique sabendo que eu não ligo se você sair com alguma garota!

- Acho que você se importa sim... Está morrendo de ciúmes.

- Não estou!

Ao se virar para encarar o Uchiha, Naruto percebeu a proximidade de seus rostos e ficou muito corado.

Sasuke apenas se divertia ao ver as reações do loiro.

Naruto então se levantou bruscamente.

- Eu te odeio, Uchiha Sasuke!

Após gritar com o Uchiha, Naruto saiu correndo para sua casa.

"Que droga... O que eu estou fazendo? Pareço uma garotinha...".

**Yo!**

**A minha beta voltou e graças a isso eu estou de volta**

**Com a demora já tenho vários capítulos prontos so para serem betados**

**Obrigado a todos por esperarem**

**Agora vamos as reviews**

**Tia Juh Thereza****: eu também quero muito fazer nejihina por isso estou muito enclinada a faze-lo... **

**Talvez acabe em um empasse, mas pelo menos eles vão juntos no baile**

**Continue lendo e resando porque quem sabe não tem nejihina no final?**

**Ja ne**

**RockFighterGirl****: eu também gostei bastante do naruto espião...**

**E lógico que sasunaru arrasa, é o melhor casal que tem naquela historia**

**Continue lendo **

**Ja ne**

**Koorime Hyuuga: eu acho que é pura curiosidade... o universo feminino é que a mente deles não consegue entender e por isso causa curiosidade**

**Continue lendo**

**Ja ne**

**Mr Moon****: que bom que gostou **

**E dark dediquei esse capitulo pra você como tratado de paz certo?**

**Continue lendo**

**Ja ne**

**Nessah****: o naruto sonhou com o sasuke o convidando pro baile naquele lago onde o sasuke treinava quando criança, mas estava comk preguisa de pensar detalhes e deixei por conta da imaginação de cada um**

**Continue lendo**

**Ja ne**

**Hina-Saa : é isso ai... da uns puxões de orelha na minha beta**

**Ela merece... eu quase morri quando ela sumiu**

**E que bom que gostou da fic**

**Continue lendo **

**Ja ne**


	8. maçã

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 8:

Três semanas se passaram, e Naruto não mais falou com Sasuke.

Nesse período, se tornou muito amigo de Hinata, e começou a sair mais com as outras garotas, servindo de agente duplo para que os garotos soubessem o que as garotas falavam.

- Eu amei o vestido, Hina-chan, ficou muito lindo.

- Sé.. Sério mesmo? Não ficou muito decotado?

- Eu concordo com o Naruto, está ótimo, Hinata.

- Nossa... Nunca pensei que houvesse tantos vestidos nessa loja, assim fica até difícil escolher o que a gente vai usar no baile...

Naruto concordou com Ino, tiraram o dia para ver os vestidos para o baile e mesmo já sendo duas da tarde, ainda não estavam todas com um vestido.

- Tem certeza de que você não vai, Naruto? Ainda dá tempo de ver alguma coisa.

- Não, o baile já é essa sexta, né?

- Sim.

- Aliás, onde estão a Sakura-chan e a Ten Ten?

- Acho que elas já foram, já tinham visto os vestidos delas, só faltava o meu e o da Hinata.

Ao falar o nome da Hyuuga, a mesma saiu do provador.

- Va.. Vamos?

E assim os três se dirigiram para o caixa, onde pagaram pelos dois vestidos.

- Bem, gente, eu vou indo para casa.

E com essas palavras Ino deixou Hinata e Naruto.

- Eu vou com você até sua casa, Hina-chan.

- Certo...

Andaram um bom pedaço em silêncio, até Hinata se pronunciar.

- Naruto... O Kiba-kun esta muito bravo por eu não poder ir com ele...?

- Bem... Ele ficou meio triste... Bravo mesmo, ele está com o Neji, por ter feito o seu pai não deixar vocês irem juntos e fazer você ir com ele...

- Eu vou conversar com ele depois... Mas me conta... Você pretende mesmo não ir?

- Sim, eu não estou afim de ir.

- E o Sasuke-kun? Ele vai?

- Eu... Não sei... Acho que sim... Par para ele é o que não falta.

- Então vocês ainda não voltaram a se falar?

- Não.

- Mas afinal, porque brigaram?

- A gente não brigou... Eu só não quero falar com ele.

- Por quê?

- Sei lá..

Assim, ambas chegaram, Naruto se despediu de Hinata e seguiu para casa.

Enquanto caminhava resolveu passar no mercado e reabastecer o estoque de comida que já estava no fim. Logicamente comprou ramen e leite, que era a base de sua alimentação, e comprou pão e manteiga. Quando estava indo embora resolveu comprar maçãs já que elas estavam bem vermelhas.

Enquanto ia pra casa acabou tropeçando e deixando cair algumas maçãs, conseguiu pegar quase todas, uma rolou pelo barrando indo em direção ao rio.

- Volta aqui, maçãzinha!

Ao chegar perto do rio viu que havia alguém sentado, o indivíduo pegou a maçã e fez aquilo que Naruto jamais iria esperar:

Mordeu a maçã

Logo depois, se virou e encarou Naruto.

- Seu... Teme! A maçã era minha, e é uma das mais vermelhas!

- Estou com fome.

Naruto deixou as compra de lado e se ajoelhou perto de Sasuke.

- Não importa, era minha maçã e você não tinha o direito de come-la!

- Desde quando faz tanta questão de maçãs? Se fosse ramen, eu até entenderia...

- Eu gosto de maçã, tá? Agora me dá um pedaço!

Ao dizer isso, Naruto se inclinou sobre Sasuke e pegou a mão desse, levando até perto da boca para poder morder a maçã.

- Pensei que não estivesse falando mais comigo.

- Esquece e deixa eu comer também.

Naruto puxou a mão do Uchiha com mais força e deu uma dentada na maçã.

- Sua mão está gelada.

- É que está esfroiando.

- Não fala de boca cheia.

Então o Uchiha reparou nas roupas que Naruto usava, um short curto que deixava as pernas bem a mostra e uma camiseta de manga curta. Apesar de que pela manhã fazia calor, já estava esfriando, e com aquela roupa Naruto devia estar sentindo frio.

- Melhor irmos para casa, você está congelando.

Sasuke puxou a maçã, e, com uma última mordida, levantou-se.

Naruto fez menção de se levantar, mas apenas soltou um gemido de dor.

- Não consigo.

- O quê?

- Não consigo me levantar, dói meu tornozelo!

- Que frescura de garotinha...

- Cala a boca, diz isso porque não é com você!

Sasuke suspirou e se agachou perto dela.

- Anda, sobe, eu carrego você.

Naruto hesitou, mas acabou subindo. Sasuke pegou as compras e saiu andando.

Naruto segurava forte no pescoço de Sasuke para poder comer a sua maçã, mas não percebia o quanto o Uchiha estava incomodado. Além do barulho que a garota emitia, ela estava forçando os seios em suas costas, e isso era bem desconfortável.

Logo chegaram até o apartamento do Uzumaki, onde Sasuke deixou Naruto na cama e colocou as compras na mesa.

- Obrigado por me trazer.

- Hum.

Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Naruto e ficaram em silencio até esse ser quebrado pelo Uzumaki.

- O que andou fazendo?

- Arrumando as minhas coisas, fiz compras, arrumei meu apartamento e fui até o antigo bairro Uchiha, fui ver o que tinha por lá que pertencia aos meus pais, a mim e ao Itachi.

- E quanto ao baile? Você vai, né?

- Não.

- Por quê? Tem tantas garotas que querem ir com você!

- Eu sei, mas nenhuma delas me interessa, elas são muito pegajosas, ainda bem que a Karin foi embora viver a maldita vida dela, não ia suportá-la se viesse para cá.

Naruto se lembrou da garota do time de Sasuke, não imaginava que o Uchiha tivesse tanta raiva da garota.

- Você deveria ir... Quem sabe não encontra alguém.

- Olha quem fala, você também não vai.

- Eu sei... Bem que a gente podia fazer alguma coisa pra matar o tempo juntos...

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, por que você não vai ao baile junto comigo?

- Eu... E... Você?

- É

- Mas... É estranho... Os garotos vão com as garotas...

- Eu sei, mas atualmente você é uma garota, querendo ou não, e poucas pessoas vão notar, é melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada.

- Está bem... Pode até ser... Mas eu nem comprei roupa, nem nada...

- Isso é o de menos, tenho um vestido que acho que serve em você.

- E porque você teria um vestido?

- Você ouviu quando eu disse que fui no bairro Uchiha? O vestido não é meu, era da minha mãe.

- Certo... Acho que posso pedir uma ajuda para a Hina-chan... Bem, então fica combinado, agora eu vou tomar banho e comer.

- Quer ir no Ichiraku?

- Eu comprei ramen, fora que não tenho mais muito dinheiro, gastei no mercado.

- Eu pago, o ramen lá é mais gostoso.

- Certo, então espera um pouco que eu já volto.

Naruto já ia se encaminhando para o banheiro quando foi interrompido pelo Uchiha.

- Leve roupas, se não você vai sair de novo só de toalha.

Naruto deu um sorriso sem graça e pegou as roupas, se sentia tão a vontade com Sasuke que se esquecia que estava em um corpo feminino.

"Pelo menos eu provoco alguma reação nele...".

Não muito tempo depois saíram para o Ichiraku e colocaram os assuntos em dia.

Por mais que não quisessem admitir, sentiram falta um do outro.

Oi...

Ai esta outro capitulo

O próximo já esta pronto e vai ser um especial

To sem tempo... então vamos as reviews

Hina-Saa: ela esta de volta e não vou deixá-la sumir de novo

Que bom que você gosta da fic

Ja ne

reneev: gomen eu juro que não queria esquecer ninguém

não me odeie se não eu choro, e se eu chorar meu pai vai dizer que eu fiquei boba e que não deixa mais eu usar o PC (ele já fez isso antes...)

não me odeie, continue lendo e mandando review

ja ne

Tia Juh Thereza: o baile vai ser o clímax da fic e também amo nejihina, por isso estou inclinada a fazê-lo, até porque a fic é minha, faço o que eu quero, não vou deixar n inguem mandar em mim

Sasuke: morra

Eu: não

Itachi: morra

Eu morro, passado 10 minutos eu ressuscito

Certo... eu vou tentar não deixar ninguém mandar em mim

Mas continue lendo porque ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer e reviravoltas podem acontecer

Ja ne

Nati-Hitachiin:não tem problema esquecer, o bom é que você lembrou e voltou a acompanhar

Continue lendo

Ja ne

MIR-CHAN: A..A..ALGEMAS?? eu tenho medo de você... o baile vai ser no cap 10, o próximo vai ser um especial, e você vai ter de ler pra saber o que vai acontecer, porque eu não vou contar...(malvada eu...)

Continue lendo então

Ja ne

Koorime Hyuuga: o Naruto esta mesmo muito garota, mas esse era o objetivo desde o inicio, isso vai ser bem importante, logo entendera

Continue lendo

Ja ne

Nessah: ai esta, acho que acabei demorando um pouco, mas foi porque estava meio atarefada

Ja ne


	9. uma historia que não foi contada I

Declamer: os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

Eu sempre vou te amar

Capítulo especial: Uma história não contada – O ponto fraco de Sasuke.

Naruto estava caminhando em direção ao Ichiraku, havia combinado de se encontrar com Sasuke para almoçarem.

Enquanto caminha pelas ruas de Konoha, Naruto ouviu um miado e procurou a fonte do som.

Ao olhar para cima, viu um pequeno gatinho miando sobre o telhado de uma casa de dois andares.

"Acho que ele subiu e não consegue descer".

Naruto pensou em ajudar o gato, mas não podia fazer nada já que estava fraco e não tinha nenhuma escada por perto.

"Eu não vou desistir, vou salvar o gatinho!".

Naruto olhou ao redor por algo em que pudesse escalar, e escolheu o poste de luz.

Apesar de um pouco desajeitado, Naruto conseguiu subir no telhado.

- Pronto, gatinho!

Quando ia descer, Naruto escorregou e segurou na telha da casa, quase para cair.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!! Socorro, alguém me ajuda!

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Sasuke estava indo até o apartamento de Naruto, ele estava demorando mais do que o normal, e o Uchiha já estava preocupado.

Enquanto andava, Sasuke ouviu o grito de Naruto e correu até a origem do som.

Ao chegar lá, Sasuke viu Naruto desesperado e gritando, com um gato em sua cabeça.

- Tinha que ser um dobe... Para que foi subir aí?

- Não interessa, me ajuda logo!

- Solta.

- O quê?

- Solta que eu te pego aqui embaixo.

- E quem me garante que você não vai me deixar cair?

- Que tal confiar um pouco em mim?

Naruto pensou um pouco e soltou, sendo agarrada pelo Uchiha.

- Afinal, o que foi fazer lá em cima?

- Eu fui salvar o gatinho!

Naruto deu um sorriso enquanto mostrava o gatinho aninhado em seus braços.

O gato subiu pelo braço do Uchiha e parou em seu ombro, lambendo a orelha do Uchiha, que estremeceu e soltou Naruto no chão.

- Ei! Isso dói, não precisava me tacar no chão!

Ao olhar para Sasuke, Naruto viu que ele também havia jogado o gato no chão e que se encontrava vermelho e com a mão na orelha.

Naruto se levantou e encarou o Uchiha.

- Mentira... Você tem sensibilidade na orelha... Que bonitinho!

- Bo... Bonitinho nada!

- Você está vermelho!

- Cala a boca, Naruto!

Sasuke ainda estava vermelho, mas saiu andando na frente.

- Vamos logo!

Naruto deu um sorriso travesso e se aproximou do Uchiha, mordendo de leve a orelha desse.

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e colocou as mãos na orelha, se encolhendo todo.

- Naruto, eu vou te matar!

O Uzumaki só mostrou a língua e saiu correndo, sendo seguido pelo Uchiha.

**Oi gente!**

**Esse é um pequeno especial que me veio na cabeça, talvez tenha outro...**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**O próximo capitlo será o do baile, mas ele não ira sair muito rápido já que essa semana eu estarei em semana de provas e so vou começar a digitar o capitulo no próximo final de semana, por isso não se se irei conseguir postar semana q vem ou so na próxima**

**Mas eu ainda quero reviews!!**

**Se não eu não posto nada**

**E para aqueles que desejarem eu logo estarei atualizando meu perfil com os meus novos projetos para quando eu terminar os atuais(vo colocar no perfil assim que eu terminar de ler o livro que vem ocupando os meus dias: breaking dawn)**

**Agora as reviews:**

_**Koorime Hyuuga:**_** tudo o que ira acontecer no baile esta guardado a sete chaves e so iram saber aqueles que lerem **

**Hohohohoho**

**Mas que bom que esta gostando da historia, continue lendo**

**Ja ne**

reneev: eba você não me odeia...

e que bom que aquele foi o capitulo mais decente que eu já escrevi, pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa descente shuashaushuashua

e sim o meu pai é muito malvado, ele diz que quanto mais eu cresço mas eu fico idiota...

alias eu lembrei MUITO de você essa semana, estou lendo um livro onde a mãe da personagem principal se chama Renée e isso me fez lembrar de vc toda vez que eu lia o nome

acho que to falando d+ e ainda por cima de algo inútil...

mas continue lendo

ja ne

MIR-CHAN: o baile é segredo absoluto, so a minha beta e as minhas amigas sabem o que vai rolar nele, o resto vai ter de esperar pra saber

Hohohohohoho

E agora fiquei com menos medo das suas algemas, as minhas amigas querem colocar vestidos e roupas de super fetiche no Deidara em um fic que elas estão escrevendo...

Continue lendo

Ja ne

Mr Moon: que desanimo... mas pelo menos vc cumpriu sua parte no acordo e eu a minha, alias me diga uma coisa... onde o sasuke ficou homem? Eu juro que não persebi... que grande avanço da ciência curou a emise dele?

Mas enfim...

Vc tem que continuar lendo e me deixando reviews porque se não não tem capitulo

Ja ne


	10. O baile parte 1 o beijo

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 10: Baile parte 1 – O beijo

Os poucos dias que se seguiram foram tranqüilos, exceto pelas diversas reações dos amigos de Naruto. Sakura quase o fez voar pelos ares, Ino quase o deixou surdo, Hinata ficou muito vermelha antes de dizer que estava feliz por ele e Ten Ten simplesmente lhe deu um sorriso. Já os garotos não conseguiram dizer nada, apenas riram até não poderem mais.

Naruto ainda estava dormindo quando Sasuke chegou em seu apartamento. O moreno se aproximou da cama.

- Ei! Acorda.

- Hum.

- Naruto, acorda.

- Hum.

O moreno já estava irritado por ter de acordá-lo todos os dias. Ele começou a chacoalhá-lo, mas o loiro não acordava. Naruto se mexeu na cama e puxou Sasuke, dormindo abraçado a ele.

"Por que ele dorme tão pesado?".

Sem alternativa, Sasuke começou a fazer cócegas em Naruto até ele acordar.

- Pára, pára! Você vai me matar!

- A culpa é sua por não acordar.

- Tudo bem... Mas trouxe o vestido? Eu quero ver.

- Trouxe. Está na caixa, mas você só vai ver na hora de vestir.

Naruto olhou para a caixa sobre a mesa antes de responder.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero, aliás, vocês combinaram de se arrumarem na casa da Ten Ten?

- É, elas disseram que era para ajudar uma a outra.

- Que mania idiota.

- Nem me fale... Pelo menos é divertido.

- Aliás, se pretendem se encontrarem às 3, é melhor irmos almoçar.

- Por quê? Que horas são?

- Já é meio-dia e você ainda tem que tomar banho, comer...

- Certo... Vou tomar banho primeiro e depois vamos almoçar.

Logo Naruto tomou banho e tão logo saiu para almoçar.

Como combinado, às três horas Naruto se encontrava na casa de Ten Ten.

Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino e Hinata olhavam espantadas para Naruto e também maravilhadas com a beleza do vestido.

Ele era tão azul quanto os olhos de Naruto, e o decote mostrava parte dos seios fartos e as faixas que os seguravam eram presas atrás do pescoço. As costas ficavam bastante a mostra e revelava o corpo bonito que Naruto adquirira.

- Ficou... Muito estranho?

- Claro que não, ficou muito lindo!

O rosto do Uzumaki ficou corado e ele começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos que se encontravam soltos e ondulados, caindo levemente pelos ombros.

Encarou Sakura e passou a observar o seu vestido tomara-que-caia, onde o tecido fazia um dégradé de cores, começando do branco no busto ao rosa na base. No pescoço, era visível em colar prateado de conjunto com os brincos que formavam uma meia lua. Os sapatos brancos possuíam salto fino de altura mediana e davam à Haruno um ar de elegância.

Ten Ten se aproximou de Naruto com um par de sapatos prateados com salto igualmente fino.

- Coloca os sapatos, e ainda tem algumas jóias na caixa. O Sasuke deve ter ficado louco para ter mandado tanta coisa de valor e um vestido tão lindo...

- Mas... Você também tem um vestido bonito.

E o Uzumaki tinha razão, a morena usava um vestido preto com as mangas curtas e caídas como uma faixa lateral, o decote não era muito grande e o sapato era uma sandália igualmente preta.

Pouco depois de Naruto colocar a sandália prateada, Ino deu um grito.

- O... O que houve?

- Eu achei o par.

Ao dizer isso, estendeu um par de brincos em formato de rosa que possuía algumas pedras azuladas formando as pétalas, e a armação feita em ouro branco.

- Eu disse que o Sasuke era louco.

Ten Ten se atirou na cama, sentando ao lado de Ino e admirando as várias jóias que havia na caixa.

- Esse eu acho que ficaria mais bonito em você, Naruto.

Ino se aproximou de Naruto e entregou os brincos.

- Será que tem alguma coisa para combinar com o meu vestido?

- Sei lá, tem tanta coisa.

A loira usava um vestido de alças lilás bem simples, mas elegante. O salto não era muito alto e nem muito fino, mas a deixava perfeita.

Enquanto Ino e Ten Ten procuravam jóias na caixa, Naruto tentava, inutilmente, colocar os brincos.

Hinata, que estava sentada em um canto usava um lindo vestido azul marinho de alças e o cabelo com um coque e percebeu a dificuldade de Naruto e foi ajudá-lo.

- Eu... Coloco para você.

O Uzumaki sorriu e aceitou a ajuda.

- Eu fico feliz por você e por ter dado tudo certo. O baile vai ser bom.

- Eu também fico feliz por você, Hina-chan, você se soltou mais e ficou mais feminina. Eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo para você, pode não parecer, mas o Neji gosta muito de você, ele briga com o Kiba, mas só quer protegê-la.

Hinata ficou vermelha, mas deu um sorriso.

"Você também mudou, Naruto-kun... Tornou-se mais maduro".

Logo Sakura chamou a atenção das meninas.

- Gente! Vamos fazer a maquiagem, se não não vai dar tempo!

As garotas a ouviram e atenderam ao chamado.

--

Depois de muito tempo para se arrumarem, as garotas estavam prontas e esperando os garotos, mas logo eles chegaram para buscá-las, só não esperavam encontrá-las tão lindas.

- Gostou do vestido?

Sasuke e Naruto andavam em direção ao local do baile e conversavam.

- Bonito, mas estou curioso, onde conseguiu tantas jóias?

- Tudo da família, avise as garotas que vou querer de volta.

- Sabia que você estava bonzinho demais.

A conversa entre a dupla durou todo o caminho até o baile.

Ao chegarem viram que o lugar já estava cheio e que os convidados se Suna já haviam chegado. O primeiro a encontrar Naruto foi Gaara, que estava acompanhado de uma aluna que Naruto já havia visto antes e Temari.

O ruivo ficou vermelho ao ver Naruto daquela forma, fazendo com que Temari risse de sua reação.

- Estou tão ridículo assim?

- Não... Claro que não, né, Gaara?

O ruivo só foi capaz de assentir antes de abrir um sorriso meio torto.

A conversa da dupla rolou solta enquanto Sasuke ficava apenas observando.

- Se ciúmes matasse você já teria morrido.

Sasuke encarou Temari com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você está quase matando o Gaara com os olhos.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- No fundo, você sabe. Mas cuidado, você já fez o Naruto sofrer muito, se você se descuidar ele irá escapar por entre os seus dedos.

Ao dizer isso, Temari chamou Gaara e se retirou, deixando Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos.

O Uchiha estava parado refletindo a respeito das palavras da loira, e sequer percebeu Naruto até esse falar próximo ao seu ouvido.

- O que houve?

- Já disse para não falar na minha orelha, e eu já volto.

Sasuke saiu e deixou Naruto desnorteado.

O loiro andou pelo salão e viu diversos casais dançando. Aos poucos, foi se sentindo triste, e resolveu chamá-lo para dançar.

- Olá senhorita, quer dançar comigo?

Naruto ficou em dúvida, mas decidiu aceitar. Dançaram uma musica muito bonita, mas Naruto sentia que faltava algo.

- foi ótimo dançar com você, mas ainda não sai seu nome, doçura

- Naru...to

A ultima parte saiu tão baixo que o Suna foi incapaz de ouvir, a razão disso era o olhar frio que Sasuke lançava as costas do Suna e que foram notados pelo uzumaki .

- Naru-chan, você é uma das garotas mais lindas que eu já vi, seus olhos brilham mais que as estrelas do céu e seu corpo é tão quente que aquece o meu coração, por favor, me de uma chance de te-la pra mim.

Ao dizer isso o Suna selou seus lábios aos de Naruto.

**Meu deus! Nem acredito que estou postando um capitulo, quanto tempo...**

**E me desculpem, era pra esse ter saído no domingo, mas fiquei de castigo e só pude colocar hoje**

**Juro que vou me esforçar e digitar o resto**

**Obrigado por terem me esperado e me mandado reviews mesmo depois de muito tempo, isso me fazia ver como eu era podre e precisava digitar pra me reconsiderar perante a humanidade...(dramático não?)**

**Respostas:**

**Sir. Moon: se você achou o capitulo passado rosa, esse então nem se fala... obrigado por ter me insentivado a escrever.**

**Reneev: eu nem sei como tenho cara de pau de falar com você... nunca me abandonou, deixou review em todos os capítulos... e eu fui malvada e não postei nada.... mas ai esta o capitulo, vou me esforçar pra terminar, falta pouco.**

**Bah-yume: o sasuke é sensível porque é emo... e fica mais fácil lidar com ele assim, gente sensível muda seus sentimentos mais facilmente.**

**Mir-chan: outra que sempre Le e manda review... eu abandonei pessoas tão boas e maniacas.... antes eu tinha provas, mas ai depois a inspiração foi embora e depois a coisa foi piorando e piorando e eu não postei nada... me desculpe vou me esforçar mais, eu juro.**

**Koohime hyuuga: a idéia do capitulo extra foi repentina e por isso achei meio idiota, fico feliz por ter agradado todo mundo, eu adoro gatinhos...(comentário inútil... -_-)**

**Schetine's –lyra: era pra ser so uma semana de provas de atrazo... mas acabou levando o meses sem atualizaçao... me desculpe. Nunca tinha me dado conta que sensibilidade na orelha gera pensamentos pervos...**

**Neo Kimi: ta ai. Obrigada por esperar**

**Mahh_chan: brigado*.***

**Niicolle-chan: obrigado, sem você eu não teria tido forças para continuar, receber review depois de tanto tempo me despertou, obrigado mesmo**

**É isso ai pessoal, obrigado por esperarem**

**Próximo capitulo: o baile parte 2- a conversa**


	11. O baile parte 2: conversas

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Aviso: esse capitulo contem HENTAI quem não gosta pula a parte em negrito.**

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 11: O baile parte 2 – A conversa

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, suas pernas estavam tão moles que, quando foi separado do garoto, despencou no chão e colocou a mão sobre os lábios olhando para frente a tempo de ver Sasuke socar o suna.

- Você está bem?

- Me... Me tira daqui...

O choque era tamanho que Naruto mal conseguia distinguir o rosto das pessoas que observavam chocadas o ocorrido.

Sasuke ajudou Naruto a sair do salão e o conduziu até uma área afastada do jardim, onde havia um banco para que o loiro pudesse sentar enquanto ele buscava um copo de água.

Quando voltou, Naruto estava do mesmo jeito morto que fora deixado.

- Naruto, você está bem?

- Eu não sei, estou confuso, não foi uma sensação ruim, mas... Sasuke, por que bateu nele?

- Porque ele te beijou a força.

- Só por isso?

- Não sei.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Sasuke observava o rosto de Naruto, agora feminino, pensando em algo. Ele não entendia o porquê de sua pergunta e não conseguia saber o que se passava na cabeça do Uzumaki.

- Quando ele me beijou, eu pensei em você...

A frase surpreendeu o Uchiha, que ficou encarando o rosto de Naruto até que ele virasse o rosto para encarar o moreno.

- Eu me lembrei do nosso beijo na academia, os seus lábios eram mais quentes...

- Naruto, eu realmente acho que você não está bem, é melhor eu te levar pra casa.

- Por que quando você foi embora eu sofri tanto? Por que quando aquele cara me beijou você me olhou com aquela cara? Por que eu queria que fosse você a me beijar? Por que toda vez que você me toca eu me arrepio? Por que o meu coração dispara só de estar perto de você?

Naquela altura Naruto já estava chorando e gritando com o Uchiha, colocando pra fora todas as dúvidas que pairavam na sua mente e sem pensar muito, ele selou seus lábios aos de Sasuke e surpreendentemente foi correspondido por ele.

Um beijo cheio de sentimentos incertos misturados com as lágrimas de Naruto, um beijo desejado por ambos, mas ainda assim não estavam seguros se aquilo era mesmo o certo, e que acabou quando o ar faltou aos pulmões.

- Eu não tenho as respostas para as suas perguntas, sinto muito, mas acho melhor irmos embora, você realmente precisa...

- Eu não preciso disso, preciso de você, eu senti a sua falta, enquanto você se vingava eu fiquei treinando e indo atrás de você com a esperança de que um dia você ia voltar pra mim, eu estou vivo até agora porque a esperança que eu tinha que você ia voltar me manteve vivo, então, por favor, não fuja de mim novamente porque se eu te perder novamente, eu não vou suportar.

Ainda hesitante, Sasuke passou a mão pelo longo cabelo de Naruto antes de puxar o rosto dele e mais uma vez beijar aqueles lábios delicados.

E quando já não mais podiam ficar sem respirar eles se separaram e Sasuke pegou Naruto no colo, sentiu como era leve e pôde ter uma bela visão dos seios fartos do corpo feminino que estavam expostos graças ao decote do belo vestido azul que Naruto usava.

Logo Sasuke chegou ao seu apartamento e deitou Naruto na cama.

- Durma, hoje aconteceu muita coisa.

Quando tentou se afastar da cama enquanto soltava a gravata e os primeiros botões da camisa, sentiu Naruto o segurar pela barra da camisa

- Não vai.

Naruto o puxou pela roupa até atingir seu objetivo, seus lábios, mas não mais em um beijo doce, mas sim em um cheio de desejo e luxúria.

- Pare com isso, ou vamos acabar fazendo algo de que iremos nos arrepender depois.

Mas ao contrário do esperado, a face vermelha do rosto delicado que Naruto adquirira se manteve com a mesma expressão coberta de luxúria.

- Por favor, não pare.

Sasuke não se controlou e beijou Naruto ardentemente, aquela frase havia sido suficiente para mandar o seu autocontrole embora e despertar todo o seu lado que há muito desejava aquele belo corpo feminino, afinal, era um homem, e também possuía desejos.

**Aos poucos Sasuke foi descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço de Naruto e fazendo diversas marcas avermelhadas nesse, enquanto soltava o laço do vestido. Quando conseguiu, Naruto ainda tentava tirar a camisa e, inutilmente, terminar de tirar a gravata vermelha que o Uchiha usava.**

**Sasuke acabou por tirá-la ele mesmo antes de beijar Naruto mais uma vez, dando oportunidade ao loiro de tirar sua camisa e deslizar seus dedos suavemente sobre a pele branca do tórax do Uchiha causando uma linha de arrepios por onde passava.**

**Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e desceu seus lábios aos seios fartos de Naruto onde começou a chupar e mordiscar o direito enquanto com a mão apertava o outro.**

**A sensação era indescritível para Naruto, que apenas conseguia expressá-la através dos leves gemidos e das marcas que fazia nas costas do Uchiha com as unhas.**

**Logo Sasuke terminou de tirar o vestido de Naruto e esse retirou, com um pouco de ajuda, sua calça, restando apenas as peças íntimas.**

**Naruto começou a beijar o pescoço do Uchiha e se aproveitando da distração dele, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo o Uchiha tremer.**

**- Maldito...**

**Naruto deu uma leve risada antes de assoprar na orelha dele e empurrá-lo até deitar na cama, aos poucos descendo beijos pelo corpo bem definido do moreno até chegar à cueca que logo foi arrancada revelando o membro ereto do Uchiha.**

**Naruto sabia o que fazer, mas hesitou por um momento, passou a mão devagar antes de aproximar a boca e chupar timidamente, mas logo os gemidos de Sasuke se fizeram presentes, e antes que Naruto percebesse, já deixara toda a timidez e autocontrole que possuía e mudara de posição de forma a fazer com que Sasuke pudesse penetrá-la. A sensação do membro do moreno era estranha, e a medida que ia ficando mais profundo, mais intensa era a dor, e Naruto cravou as unhas mais forte nas costas de Sasuke para esquecê-la. Pararam para que o loiro pudesse acostumar-se com a sensação, mas o Uchiha soube que poderia continuar quando o outro o abraçou gentilmente e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.**

**Os movimentos lentos e hesitantes foram tomando ritmo a medida que Sasuke era encorajado pelos gemidos de Naruto, e este ia cada vez mais forte e rápido.**

Logo, os dois chegaram ao orgasmo e caíram com os corpos cansados sobre a cama, Naruto deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de Sasuke, mas ambos não disserem uma palavra sequer, embora Naruto tenha dito que o amava, o Uchiha não lhe respondeu uma palavra.

Naruto claramente amava Sasuke, mas esse não sabia o que sentia pelo Uzumaki.

Sasuke pegou sua camisa do chão e a entregou para Naruto, que deu um grito.

- O que foi?

- Sangue...

Sasuke olhou os lençóis da cama e notou a marca que assustara Naruto.

- Isso é porque você está em um corpo feminino e era virgem, por isso sangrou, lavando sai, se não sair, jogo fora.

- Então é como se fosse uma marca de que eu me entreguei pra você?

- Algo assim.

Naruto sentou-se na cama e pegou a camisa que Sasuke lhe entregou, ficando em silêncio. Enquanto Sasuke procurava algo para vestir, ouviu Naruto murmurar algo

- Está se divertindo, Uchiha?

- Quê?

Naruto levantou o rosto, revelando seus olhos vermelhos.

- Foi divertido usar o corpo do Naruto para satisfazer seus desejos?

- Mas o que...?

A loira sorriu de forma cruel e Sasuke, finalmente, percebeu.

- Kyuubi...

- Com o meu poder, o Naruto ficou muito bonito, não?

- Por que fez isso?

- Quando o selo do quarto hokage foi refeito, as intenções do minato me atingiram.

- Intenções?

- Sim, o desejo de que Naruto fosse feliz. Isso não me era importante até eu descobrir que toda aquela água era na verdade suas lágrimas.

- Água?

- Você já esteve lá, na minha jaula. O chão é coberto de água, e o nível está sempre subindo. Aquilo é a mágoa, as lágrimas que ele derrama no seu coração, e a causa do aumento dos últimos três anos é sua. Naruto sentiu a sua falta mais do que tudo, ele te ama de verdade, e por isso me aproveitei da situação para dar uma chance a ele, e parece que eu acertei. Um Uchiha não é capaz de amar, afinal, você só queria o corpo feminino, só queria satisfazer sua luxúria nunca antes saciada.

- Eu não...

- Não minta, Uchiha.

- Ele é um homem afinal, eu não poderia ficar com ele, mesmo que quisesse, eu tenho que reconstruir o meu clã.

- E o que vai fazer agora? Logo o Naruto vai voltar ao normal e não vai poder ter os filhos que você tanto deseja.

A Kyuubi se aproximou de Sasuke e esticou seus braços na direção do Uchiha, enlaçando seu pescoço.

- O Naruto ama você...

Ela aproximou o rosto ao de Sasuke que ficou levemente corado.

- E eu sei que sente algo por ele, só não sabemos o quê.

Ela encostou o nariz no do Uchiha e deslizou por sua bochecha até chegar a sua orelha.

- E eu pretendo descobrir se você também o ama, ou se você apenas o deseja.

Naquele momento, o corpo de Naruto caiu sobre os braços de Sasuke, que ainda refletia sobre as palavras da Kyuubi, enquanto as ditas por Naruto ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

"Sa...suke... Eu... te amo...".

Sasuke deitou o corpo de Naruto na cama e passou a mão por seu rosto.

- Afinal, o que eu sinto por você?

**Meu Deus, eu terminei mais um capítulo, sem muitas vitórias, não consegui escrever hentai....**

**Mas eu juro que vai ter lemon, vou me esforçar, e estou colocando uma votação no meu perfil pra vocês escolherem a próxima fic, claro que eu ainda tenho que terminar "Minhas memórias" mas enfim...**

**Espero que o capítulo agrade pelo menos um pouco **

**Reviews: **

**Sir Ezquisitoh****:** estou me esforçando pra não desistir, continue mandando review que eu não desisto

**(alguém sem nome):** ele não matou o cara, mas eu tenho certeza que vontade ele teve, continue lendo

**Danyela49: **nem demorou, eu demorei mais, boa mudança, sim o ciúme do sasuke foi grande, dentro dele ele odioou quele homem mais do que o itachi shuashuashua, continue lendo

Ja ne


	12. mudanças

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 12: mudanças

Quando Naruto acordou, na manhã seguinte, Sasuke já não estava mais ao seu lado e logo percebeu que ele estava tomando banho, já que fora o som da água que o acordara, embora tenha tido a impressão de ter ouvido o mesmo som em seus sonhos.

Enquanto recordava os fatos, lembrou-se da noite que teve com o Uchiha e logo sentiu seu rosto queimar, o que fez ele se levantar de súbito. Logo notou que usava apenas a camisa que lhe fora dada anteriormente, mas também notou que seu corpo estava diferente, seu cabelo não era mais comprido e seu braço já não era tão delicado, e após uma inspeção por seu corpo, Naruto chegou a uma teoria definitiva: havia voltado ao normal.

Com a surpresa, ele soltou um grande berro que despertaria qualquer ser que estivesse dormindo, e que tirou Sasuke do banheiro às pressas para saber o que acontecia.

A visão do Uchiha com apenas uma toalha fez Naruto corar antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Sasuke, eu voltei ao normal, eu sou eu de novo!

Sasuke já suspirava aliviado por constatar que nada havia acontecido com Naruto, mas logo se sentiu envolto por dois braços que o abraçavam fortemente.

- Eu voltei.

Naruto falou tão perto da orelha de Sasuke que esse sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Será que Naruto nunca aprenderia a não falar na sua orelha?

Logo ele se separou do loiro que ficou o olhando com uma cara interrogativa.

- Se arrume pra gente falar com a Tsunade, ela tem que saber que você voltou ao normal.

Naruto logo se aprontou como o Uchiha lhe mandara e juntos foram até o escritório da godaime que ficou espantada com o retorno de Naruto.

- Mas afinal, o que aconteceu? Soube que te beijaram no baile... Será que foi o choque?

- Não tenho idéia, acordei assim.

Naruto ficou um pouco constrangido por Tsunade ter feito ele se lembrar do beijo, mas ao mesmo tempo contente por se lembrar do que aconteceu logo depois.

- Bem, com isso, amanhã você já poderá voltar ao treinos junto com Sasuke.

- Sim!

- Ótimo, dispensados.

Logo os dois saíram da torre da hokage.

- E então, o que vamos fazer?

Mas não havendo resposta do Uchiha, Naruto insistiu.

- Sasuke? Você está bem? O que vamos fazer?

- Eu estou bem, vou pra casa.

Ao dizer isso, Sasuke foi embora, deixando Naruto muito confuso pra trás.

"Afinal, qual o problema dele?"

Assim, Naruto resolveu sair sozinho pela vila e acabou por encontrar Hinata, que se assustou ao ver Naruto normal, mas agora já não desmaiava mais, percebeu que sentia apenas admiração por Naruto e seu "jeito ninja". Juntos passearam bastante e logo todos souberam que o velho Naruto estava de volta.

Mas mesmo assim, uma coisa não voltou ao normal:

A atitude de Sasuke.

Um mês depois

Pela milésima vez naquele dia, Naruto ouvia Kiba reclamando de Neji.

- Eu definitivamente o detesto, agora ele colocou até Hiashi-san contra mim com aquela história de que "a Hinata-sama não deveria ficar com tipinhos desse e bla bla bla".

- Ele só está fazendo isso porque gosta da Hinata e não suporta vê-los juntos.

- Eu sei, eu sei, só o Sasuke se dá bem no nosso grupo...

- O Sasuke?

- Sim, você não sabia? Ele tá namorando com a Sakura, outro dia peguei eles na maior pegação, o troço tava quente....

Naruto sequer terminou de ouvir o que o amigo lhe dizia, ele apenas correu, ele deu ao Uchiha todo o tempo que ele pensou que fosse necessário, mas agora já não podia mais evitar, precisavam conversar.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento do Uchiha, sem sequer bater, ele viu aquilo que daria tudo para não ver.

Oi gente! Eu voltei, com esse capítulo que sinceramente está um lixo....

Fiquei muito feliz de terem aprovado meu hentai horroroso que me levou uma semana inteira de dor de cabeça.

Espero que esse capítulo sirva pra alguma coisa... E que vocês não me odeiem por causa dele.

Reviews:

**Kappuchu09****:** Sim... Todo mundo disse que preferia o lemon, mas enfim.. Vai ter os dois, fico feliz que tenha gostado do hentai e sinto lhe desapontar, mas o Sasuke não agarrou o Naruto versão masculina... Agora você vai ter de acompanhar pra saber o que vai rolar.

Ja ne.

**Iara-hiden****:** Eu não vou desistir, não agora que ta quase no fim, fico feliz que você acompanhe a minha fic, e agora que já pode deixar review, deixe sempre.

Ja ne.

**Hanajima-san**: Fui elogiada mesmo com um hentai daqueles.... Obrigada mesmo, e sim, meu Sasuke é um baka lento que está fazendo o Naru-chan sofrer, mas logo ele acorda, ou não XD

Ja ne.

**Tia-Lulu****:** Bizarro e legal... Acho que isso é um elogio então fico contente XD Continue acompanhando que vai encontrar o tão sonhado lemon.

Ja ne.

**Uchiha FeH**: Logo, logo será revelado os sentimentos de Sasuke, assim você vai matar sua curiosidade.

Ja ne.

**Salina Angel Kail**: Fui ameaçada... To tão feliz 8D calma que vai ter lemon sim, o hentai é tipo... As preliminares. Espero que continue lendo

Ja ne.

**Kuchiki Rin**: Fiquei muito feliz de ter recebido várias reviews, isso me incentiva a escrever... Obrigada mesmo.

Ja ne.

**Naruto**: Aqui esta o cap, eu não desisti, mas ainda quero reviews.

Ja ne.

**Mandem reviews**

**Próximo capítulo: Os sentimentos de Naruto.**

**Ja ne.**


	13. Os sentimentos de Naruto

* * *

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

* * *

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 13: os sentimentos de Naruto

O que chocou Naruto não foi só o fato de encontrar os dois terminando aquilo que para os ingênuos é considerado "fazer amor", mas também o fato de ser traído. Nunca tiveram um relacionamento sério, ele nunca prometeu amá-lo, mas mesmo assim se sentia traído. As lágrimas já não estavam mais sobre controle.

- Naruto...

Sakura se cobriu com o lençol e olhou para Naruto.

- Naruto... Você sempre soube que eu amava o Sasuke, foi errado o jeito que eu recusei seus sentimentos, mas...

Com aquelas palavras, Naruto entendeu que Sakura não sabia de nada, ela achava que ele estava chorando por ela. Sasuke era o único culpado.

Naruto correu, precisava ir para longe, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, e logo sentiu seu pulso ser puxado.

- Naruto, espera.

- Me solta...

- Não, me escuta.

- Não, escuta você, eu transei com você, eu te dei tudo que eu tinha, eu amo você, eu tentei acreditar, eu não queria pensar que você só tinha me usado, eu esperei um mês inteiro e agora eu encontro você me traindo e ainda por cima com a Sakura-chan! Você sabe que eu já fui apaixonado por ela, e mais do que isso, ela é minha amiga.

- Eu não estou te traindo, nunca tivemos um relacionamento sério, eu não estava te usando, foi apenas, uma vez, um momento de fraqueza, como quiser definir.

- É, talvez eu só tenha me iludido, afinal, quem sou eu para querer o amor de Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto soltou seu braço das mãos do Uchiha e correu para sua casa deixando Sasuke com seus pensamentos.

Logo, Sasuke entrou em seu apartamento e encontrou Sakura já vestida.

- E o Naruto?

Sasuke ouviu, mas não respondeu, tirou a camisa que colocou as presas e a devolveu ao chão, beijando Sakura ardentemente.

- Sasuke...

Sasuke não ouviu mais nada, ele só queria se livrar daqueles sentimentos.

* * *

Naruto acordou no dia seguinte com uma metralhadora na mão. Foi até o apartamento de Sasuke e o matou, porque ele era um cretino filho da puta. Apertar o gatilho era muito fácil. O sangue escorrendo dos buracos em seu corpo manchava os lençóis brancos da cama onde o Uchiha o havia traído e despedaçado seu amor. Vendo o corpo morto de seu amado perdendo o calor aos poucos, apenas um branco veio à sua mente, e nem conseguiu derramar uma lágrima por ele. Já havia chorado demais pelo maldito. Naruto culpou a Kyuubi de tudo, e todos acreditaram.

Fim S2

Epílogo: Naruto se tornou hokage e começou a namorar Gaara e planejam se casar.

Sakura ficou grávida de Sasuke e para não ser mãe solteira aceitou se casar com Lee, que cresceu, parou de usar a roupa verde, mudou o corte de cabelo, fez as sobrancelhas e acabou ficando bonito.

Ino usou seu jutsu para deixar Temari débil mental e com isso forçou Shikamaru a se casar com ela.

Kiba e Neji continuam brigando por Hinata que espera uma brecha nessas brigas para perder a virgindade.

E Ten Ten começou a namorar Kankurou.

**(Ok gente, isso é brincadeira, a fic não acaba assim, o que aconteceu foi que eu escrevia a minha fic em um caderno e depois daquela parte a minha amiga escreveu o final(tomei um susto, mas foi bem legal) e pra brincar eu criei esse epílogo e coloquei na fic. Final by Samia, epílogo by eu e Ami XD)**

**Continuando...**

* * *

Naruto chorou como uma criança, ele amava Sasuke mais do que podia imaginar, mais do que jamais amou Sakura e nesse momento se sentia péssimo, sentia-se traído, mais traído do que quando Sasuke o abandonou no vale do fim.

"No fundo eu já sabia... você já havia me dito... não é... Kyuubi?"

Sasuke estava sentado na cama pensativo quando Sakura acordou.

- Por que você não me diz logo o que foi que aconteceu?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de responder.

- Eu transei com o Naruto depois do baile, a Kyuubi possuiu o corpo dele e me revelou estar por trás de tudo e me disse que o Naruto me ama, mas eu não posso ficar com ele porque eu tenho que reconstruir o meu clã. Além disso, ele é um homem, isso também é estranho.

Sakura ficou chocada e demorou muito até ela conseguir formular as palavras certas para o momento.

- Mas a razão de se amar alguém é pelo o que ela é por dentro, esse seu modo de pensar não fere só o Naruto, porque você sequer pensou nos meus sentimentos.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos.

- Eu posso te amar com o tempo.

Sakura começou a se vestir, um pouco dolorida pela pequena dose de violência usada pelo Uchiha ao descarregar suas emoções sobre ela.

- Mas assim eu não quero, não te quero por sobre os sentimentos dos outros.

- Pense bem, Sakura, somos dois homens.

- Mas o amor importa mais.

E Sakura o deixou sozinho para que pensasse, e para que não visse seu rosto coberto de lágrimas.

* * *

**Agora sim é o final do capitulo, eu fiquei muito feliz enquanto digitava esse cap, pois digitei super rápido graças a uma conversa que tive que me deu inspiração a digitar...**

**Aliás, sinto dizer, mas essa fic esta chegando ao fim, faltam apenas mais 2 capítulos e o epílogo, que triste, não.... Mas enfim, no próximo cap já darei uma prévia definitiva do meu próximo projeto sasunaru, tive várias idéias, mas o próximo pode demorar já que agora eu tenho que terminar "minhas memórias" e vou começar a traduzir um mangá, mas me acompanhem até o fim, viu?**

**Sem mais demoras...**

**Respostas:**

_**Iara-hiden**__**:**_ Aí está o que o Naruto viu, esse cap. é bem triste, e a parte que as minhas amigas mais odeiam, mas eu até que gosto, se não tiver conflito não tem fic.... Espero que não tenha deixado você esperando muito.

_**Kappuchu09**_: Se você estava com ódio do Sasuke agora então deve estar morrendo, ele é mesmo um cretino nessa fic, mas fazer o que, no manga ele também é, detesto ele já faz um tempo, mas gosto dele em fic, mas nessa o mal caráter dele prevaleceu, gomen, na próxima isso não deve acontecer...

_**Hanajima-san:**_ Aí estão os sentimentos mais do que óbvios do Naruto, aliás, quanto ao triângulo Kiba/Hinata/Neji, nem eu sei como vai terminar, ainda não pensei neles.... Tenho medo de decidir e alguém me odiar pq preferia um ou outro, eu mesma não tenho opinião, qualquer um dos dois serve... u.u

_**Inu:**_ Que bom que gostou, mas sinto te decepcionar, não vai ter Naruto grávido, não apoio m-preg... gomen.

Ja ne minna

**Próximo capitulo: Os sentimentos de Sasuke**


	14. Os sentimentos de Sasuke

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Aviso: Esse capítulo contém lemon, quem não gosta pula a parte em negrito **

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 14: Os sentimentos de Sasuke

Durante os dois dias que se seguiram, Naruto não foi visto por ninguém, e Sasuke mal saía de casa.

Claro que Kakashi, Sakura e até mesmo Jiraya e Sai tentaram falar com Naruto, mas o apartamento estava todo trancado e ninguém tinha coragem de tentar entrar, pois sabiam que apenas uma coisa faria aquela criança parar de chorar.

--

O clã ou o amor? Sasuke não sabia o que escolher, pois ele sabia que um futuro com Naruto representava o fim para seu clã.

Perante a lápide de seus pais e a pequena sepultura improvisada que representava Itachi, Sasuke buscava encontrar alguma resposta para seu dilema.

Em meio à retrospectiva de sua vida, Sasuke pensou por um momento o que aconteceria se tivesse um filho, até chegar à conclusão de que não seria propriamente feliz, aos poucos deixaria de gostar de Naruto, mas teria de ver o loiro sofrer muito até esquecê-lo. Uma criança infeliz seu filho seria, os pais não se amam e o passado de seu clã já era uma tragédia.

"O que importa é o coração"

Sim... As palavras de Sakura ainda ecoavam em sua mente, e a cada vez que as lembrava sentia o que deveria fazer, e ele fez.

Utilizou todas as suas forças para correr até o apartamento bagunçado onde esperava encontrar Naruto.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, bateu na porta e essa se abriu, sem ter ninguém sequer tocar a maçaneta, e isso assustou o Uchiha, mas não o impediu de entrar pelo quarto e encontrar o corpo de Naruto sobre a cama, envolto pelo chakcra vermelho e maligno da kyuubi.

- Naruto?

Ao sussurrar o nome do amado, a risada sinistra da kyuubi foi ouvida pela segunda vez, a mesma risada maligna que fazia Sasuke tremer inteiro.

- Olha quem deu as caras por aqui, o pequeno Uchiha.

O sarcasmo medonho embutido em cada palavra pareciam querer sufocar o Uchiha, e não duvidaria se isso fosse verdade.

- Volte para sua jaula.

A voz autoritária de Sasuke não era suficiente para fazer a raposa recuar.

- E quem foi que disse que você manda em mim? Me dê um bom motivo para eu obedecê-lo.

- Eu preciso falar com ele, eu preciso falar com o Naruto.

- E vai dizer o quê? Você já o traiu uma vez, se não dizer as palavras certas, Naruto nunca vai voltar para você, e se é um pedido de desculpas que deseja, não perca seu tempo, ele não está te culpando por nada, ele culpa apenas a si mesmo por ter sido enganado.

- Eu tenho que dizer a ele que o amo.

- E o que pretende fazer depois?

- Ficar com ele durante todos os dias até a minha morte.

Os ossos de qualquer ser tremeriam ao ver aquele sorriso diabólico estampado na face pura de Naruto, contracenando com os olhos vermelhos e cínicos da kyuubi, uma expressão sombria e arrogante, uma mistura indescritível, mas que causavam não medo, mas pavor.

Ela se aproximou de Sasuke e enlaçou seu pescoço passando os dedos suaves de Naruto por toda a região e aproximando sua boca do ouvido de Uchiha.

- É uma promessa.

Isso fez Sasuke colocar a mão sobre a orelha e desviar um pouco do corpo de Naruto, mas logo sentiu esse cair desacordado por sobre si.

Sasuke colocou o corpo de Naruto na cama e acariciou de leve seu rosto até ver Naruto acordar lentamente.

- Sa... Suke?

- Não abra seus olhos ainda.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, Naruto sentiu uma pressão por sobre seus lábios e algo quente invadir a sua boca, sim, estava sendo beijado por Sasuke, um beijo doce, a surpresa seguida do desejo que sentiam um pelo outro e mais diversos sentimentos tornavam aquele momento único.

Quando Naruto abriu os olhos, viu orbes negras, olhos que antes eram tão frios e agora eram doces graças a ele.

- Acordar com um beijo é de praxe nessa horas.

As palavras do Uchiha foram suficientes para Naruto derramar várias lágrimas por seu rosto.

- Eu estou sonhando, não é?

- Não.

- Mas se eu não estivesse, você não estaria aqui.

- Eu estou aqui porque eu te amo.

Essas palavras arrancaram mais lágrimas de Naruto.

- Eu morri, não é? Eu morri e aqui é o céu.

O Uchiha deu um leve sorriso.

- Deixe de ser bobo, se você morrer quem vai ser o próximo hokage? Agora pare de chorar.

E levemente Sasuke passou a mão pelo rosto de Naruto, e secou as lágrimas que agora já não mais caiam.

- Mas, por quê? E a Sakura-chan?

- Ela me ama de verdade, mas é exatamente por isso que ela sabe que não daríamos certo, eu nunca a amei, porque eu tenho você.

- Mas... Mas e o clã...?

- Estou acabando com ele, cheguei a conclusão de que não vale mais a pena manter essa obsessão até porque essa criança não seria feliz, e nem eu.

- Não entendi muito bem, mas isso significa que você está desistindo do clã?

- A menos que você queira voltar a ser uma garota, sim, eu desisti do clã.

- Não obrigado, a experiência já foi suficiente.

- Mas teve uma coisa que não foi suficiente.

Nisso Sasuke lançou um olhar malicioso que logo foi compreendido pelo Uzumaki.

- Você não tem jeito....

- Eu sou insaciável, principalmente em relação a você.

Assim Sasuke selou seus lábios com os de Naruto e deram um longo e prazeroso beijo, ao se separarem, Sasuke deu beijos e mordiscadas pelo pescoço de Naruto, que começou a respirar mais rápido.

**Naruto segurava firmemente nos cabelos de Sasuke enquanto sentia os lábios do moreno em seu pescoço e as mãos dele subirem por sua blusa e deslizar os dedos por toda a extensão de seu tórax, até chegar aos mamilos que foram apertados um pouco antes do Uchiha retirar de vez a camisa de Naruto e chupá-los.**

**Leves gemidos foram ouvidos antes de Sasuke reclamar com Naruto, que passou a língua de leve pela sua orelha.**

**- Não vale se só você for malvado...**

**E nisso se beijaram mais uma vez, e logo depois, Naruto tirou a camisa de Sasuke e passou seus dedos, agora já não tão delicados, pelo tórax do moreno, aos poucos explorando sua extensão com a língua até chegar na calça e a tirar com a ajuda de Sasuke.**

**Ainda um pouco hesitante, Naruto começou a chupar o membro ereto de Sasuke, ouvindo os gemidos que ele emitia.**

**Logo o líquido quente foi despejado na boca de Naruto, que sentiu o gosto indescritível que sentira da última vez.**

**Perdido em delírios, Naruto mal se deu conta quando Sasuke começou a tirar sua calça, mas logo o loiro também o ajudou, e tão logo Sasuke também começou chupá-lo.**

**A sensação era nova, Naruto nunca havia sentido aquilo, era sua primeira vez em forma masculina, não imaginava o quanto aquilo era bom. Não demorou para sentir o orgasmo chegar e encher a boca de Sasuke com seu próprio líquido.**

**- Sabia que ia gostar.**

**Naruto estava um pouco extasiado, mas não completamente satisfeito, faltava o principal. Sasuke lambeu os próprios dedos e os colocou dentro de Naruto, movimentando-os para que Naruto se acostumasse com a sensação, e para poder umedecer o local.**

**Logo Sasuke começou a penetrá-lo de verdade, a dor era forte, Naruto se sentia virgem outra vez, não que, de certo ponto de vista, não fosse verdade.**

**A dor seguida do prazer, um momento curto, mas que para ambos era gratificante, e daquela vez, ao chegarem ao orgasmo, sabiam que aquela marca era de amor, luxúria, mas também amor.**

**E antes de caírem exaustos na cama, Sasuke sussurrou uma última vez as palavras que por tanto tempo escondeu de todos.**

**- Naruto, eu te amo.**

**E mesmo sem ver, Sasuke sentia o brilho dos olhos de Naruto ao lhe responder.**

**Meu deus!! Eu terminei, eu terminei!**

**Nem acredito, me custou, mas eu consegui... demorou tanto... claro que a minha beta ajudou a demorar mais uma semana....mas enfim**

**Aí está o tão sonhado lemon... Sim gente eu fiz, e espero que tenham gostado, eu sinceramente não gosto desse capítulo, é quando o Sasuke revela seus sentimentos, e essa mudança dele me deu foi dor de cabeça, foi um saco fazer...**

**Enfim... O próximo será o último capítulo, talvez tenha um epílogo, mas não sei se vai ser separado ou junto do cap., em todo o caso...**

**Antes das reviews quero dar um aviso: coloquei no meu perfil os resumos dos meus próximos planos, tem uma votação lá e vocês devem escolher a próxima fic que querem ler.**

**Enfim, reviews:**

**Lyra Kaulitz'****: hahahahaha, viva o final alternativo, matei todo mundo do coração... Mas foi ótimo, eu simplesmente não resisti, dá pra acreditar que o próximo cap. é o ultimo e eu não sei o que fazer com a Hinata? Eu mesma tô na dúvida... Fico feliz que tenha gostado.**

**Iara-hiden****: Sim, o Sasuke é um cretino, por isso o Naruto o matou... Shuashuashua, eu amei aquele final também, fico feliz que todos tenham gostado... Sei que o cap. passado ficou pequeno, mas não tinha muito o que fazer mesmo, esse ficou médio, vai...**

**: Foi muita sacanagem do Sasuke... Deu pra notar como eu o odeio, ne? Que bom que gostou. **

**Naruto****: Nya... Obrigada.**

**Kuchiki Rin****: Shuashuashuahsuahsu, sim, é bem viajado aquele final, mas é ótimo, e eu assustei todo mundo.... o que todos diriam se eu tivesse mesmo parado ali? **

**Lady Duo****: Sim.. Coitado do Naruto... Mas se eu ver, na maioria das minhas fic ele sofre... E tudo culpa do Sasuke... Ele é mesmo um cretino fdp...**

**Helena:**** Que bom que gostou do epílogo, aliás, na parte da Hinata, outra amiga minha que leu até escreveu um comentário "mano, Hinata puta XD" eu ri muito também... **

_**Último capítulo: Eu sempre vou te a**__**mar.**_


	15. Eu sempre vou te amar

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Agradecimentos: Agradeço a minhas amigas (Amanda, Bruna e Samia) que revisaram, leram e me deram idéias.

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Capítulo 14: Eu sempre vou te amar

Quando Naruto acordou, Sasuke já não estava mais ao seu lado na cama, e isso o deixou um pouco alarmado, mas logo se acalmou ao ver Sasuke terminando de preparar o que seria o café da manhã, mas o mais estranho era o short laranja que Sasuke usava.

- Por que você está com um short meu?

- Bom dia pra você também.

Naruto tentou se levantar, quando sentiu uma forte dor.

- Você vai ficar dolorido o dia todo, não se esforce.

Sasuke sentou na cama, próximo a Naruto.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke.

E Sasuke respondeu, bem baixinho, ao pé do ouvido, como se quisesse que nem as paredes o escutasse, e logo depois o beijou, um beijo terno e carinhoso que foi interrompido quando ambos ouviram um estrondo.

Ao olharem para o local da origem do som, viram Shikamaru sentado na janela de Naruto e Lee caído em cima de Kiba, que estava com a cara no chão.

- Que problemático... A gente só veio saber se o Naruto estava bem.

Eles olharam para Shikamaru e logo depois para, Kiba que levantou gritando.

- Eu vi, vocês estavam se beijando!

- Kiba, eles são homens.

Sasuke olhou de Kiba para Lee e formou uma hipótese do ocorrido: Shikamaru e Kiba subiram na janela e viram, mas Kiba ficou parado no caminho, Lee entrou e bateu nele, por isso não viu nada.

Com esse pensamento, Sasuke deu um leve sorriso maldoso.

- Do que está falando, Kiba? A pancada na cabeça afetou o seu cérebro.

- O quê? Você tá me zoando? Eu vi, tá legal?

- Eu concordo com o Sasuke, Kiba...

Kiba olhou de Sasuke para Shikamaru.

- Mas... Você também viu.

Sim, Shikamaru vira, mas entendeu o plano de Sasuke e resolveu fingir que nada acontecera.

- Já que o Naruto está bem, vão atrás da Tsunade, ela está muito brava com vocês por sumirem.

Assim, Shikamaru saiu, e logo depois Lee e Kiba também.

- Coitado do Kiba...

- Ele mereceu, ninguém mandou entrar sem permissão... Mas onde a gente estava, mesmo?

- Deixe de ser bobo, vamos comer e ir ver a Tsunade- baa-chan.

Logo, os dois se aprontaram e foram para a torre da hokage, onde após uma bela bronca, Naruto recebeu as duas notícias mais chocantes de sua vida: Era filho do quarto hokage e devido a sua bravura contra a Akatsuki, iria iniciar seus treinos para realizar seu grande sonho: Ser hokage.

Ao sair da torre da hokage, Naruto encontrou Sasuke, que saiu para fazer algo, e juntos foram em direção ao apartamento de Naruto.

- Agora que você vai ser hokage e eu vou assumir a polícia, assim como meu pai, falta apenas uma coisa.

Sasuke puxou do bolso uma caixinha.

- Peguei enquanto você falava com a Tsunade.

Dentro havia um lindo anel com uma pedra azul brilhante como os olhos de Naruto.

- Case-se comigo.

O pedido era pouco romântico, mas era o jeito de Sasuke, e Naruto sabia disso, mas mesmo assim aquele gesto o encheu de felicidade.

- Sim.

Um beijo selaria aquele pedido e assim ele ficaria para sempre marcado na vida desses dois ninjas, que, não importa o que aconteça, sempre iriam se amar.

Fim? Não apenas o começo (que frase clichê...)

**Epílogo **

- Nee... Mãe...

De dentro as cozinha, saiu uma linda moça de olhos perolados, já madura e com os cabelos azuis ainda sem fios grisalhos aparecendo.

- Eu encontrei o tio Naruto, aí ele disse que você namorou o cara de cachorro antes de casar com o pai, é verdade, mãe?

- Naruto, sempre bocudo... É verdade sim, Aili, eu e o Kiba namoramos um tempo, mas quando ele se tornou homofóbico, as brigas se tornaram mais constantes e a gente terminou.

- Por que o cara de cachorro é homofóbico, mãe?

Hinata não respondeu, e apenas deu uma leve risada como quem lembra de algo.

- Sempre que você ri assim, quer dizer que não vai responder... Então eu vou sair, vim pra avisar que eu vou treinar com a Anya, a tia Sakura perguntou se eu podia jantar lá.

- Claro que pode, se não for incomodar o Lee-san, ele voltou de uma missão hoje, não é?

- Sim. Mamãe, o tio Naruto me mostrou uma foto do Lee-san quando jovem, ele era assustador, ele tinha uma sobrancelha super grossa, um cabelo horrível e uma roupa verde muito estranha!

O tom de voz assustado da garota era hilário para Hinata.

- Sim, ele era assim mesmo, mas pela Sakura-chan, ele mudou o cabelo e fez as sobrancelhas, mas demorou muito para ele ter um senso de moda mais aceitável.

- Que engraçado... Parece o Sai, mas ele não conseguiu mudar a tempo, não foi? Segundo o tio Naruto, ele até tentou impedir a Ino-san de casar com o Shikamaru-sensei, fez um estardalhaço no casamento, mas já era tarde demais para ser sentimental... Coitado dele...

- Eu estava de madrinha nesse dia, foi muito engraçado, o Chouji foi acertado no meio da confusão e caiu em cima do bolo, a Ino ficou muito brava com o Sai, quase que não o perdoava nunca mais.

- Ailiiiii!!!!

O grito vindo da porta foi ouvido pelas duas moças que conversavam.

- Xii, é a Anya, tô indo, mãe.

A garota com cabelos azuis meio claros, presos em duas lindas marias-chiquinhas, saiu correndo pela casa e, ao sair, seus olhos perolados encontraram uma bela garota de cabelos vermelhos até o ombro com um lacinho branco e olhos verde esmeralda.

- Você estava demorando tanto que eu vim atrás de você.

- Desculpa, Anya.

As duas amigas saíram juntas sorrindo, quando se depararam com um casal se beijando à beira do lago.

- Ei, aquele não é o Uchiha-san?

Ao comentário de Anya, a filha de Hinata olhou para o casal, onde por alguns segundos ela viu um beijo apaixonado entre um casal que se amava.

- Se o cara de cachorro visse isso... Aposto que ele iria vomitar.

- Ele é um fresco, os dois são tão lindos, eu também quero que alguém me ame assim...

- Duvido que o preguiçoso do Eiji vá te amar assim, esses dois são únicos.

- Eu... Quem disse que eu gosto do Eiji?

Sem notar, ambas foram se afastando, e o assunto foi se focando mais em suas próprias vidas, mas nunca se esqueceriam que em algum lugar, não muito distante, existe um casal que se ama e que serviria de meta para elas, pois eles eram a personificação das palavras "e viveram felizes para sempre..."

**Meu Deus!! Eu nem acredito que terminei essa fic, meu primeiro projeto concluído... Que emoção... Ele levou quase um ano, mas eu consegui...**

**Muita gente achou que o capítulo passado fosse o último, e olha que eu avisei que teria mais um... Mas mesmo assim aqui está o último capítulo desse projeto que me acompanhou por tanto tempo... Finalmente completo...**

**Agora que venha o próximo projeto... Que ainda não esta decidido, mas está em votação, entre no meu perfil, leia os resumos mal feitos e vote no seu favorito(que comercial...).**

**Reviews: **

**Iara-hiden****: Fico feliz que o meu lemon tenha agradado, obrigada por acompanhar essa fic tão determinada, continue acompanhando meu próximo projeto, vote se ainda não o fez e contribua para a eleição da próxima fic.**

**Nos vemos lá.**

**JinchurikiGIRL****: Eu cheguei a pensar em engravidar o Naruto, mas eu não quis fazer isso, Naruto é homem, mesmo... E eu não sou chegada em m-preg, acho meio estranho, pensei em deixar a Sakura grávida, mas minhas amigas foram contra, iria ser muita crueldade com a Sakura, e embora muitas autoras yaoistas odeiem a Sakura, eu gosto dela, não quero que ela sofra tanto, então acabou ficando sem herdeiro pro clã, mas de certo modo é bom, imagina como a criança se sentiria tendo o Sasuke como pai.**

**Vote na próxima fic e nos vemos no novo projeto.**

**Kappuchu09****: Bem.. Aí está o cap, espero que tenha agradado, vote no próximo projeto e nos vemos lá.**

**Kuchiki Rin: ****O último foi esse, desculpe, não teve um lemon nesse, mas teve um momento fofo, eu acho q as frases bonitinhas valem mais do que sexo (mentira, isso é só argumento de autora pra pedir perdão) mas enfim... Vote no próximo projeto e me acompanhe novamente, fiquei muito feliz por ver você sempre aqui acompanhando esse, é muito bom ver que tem gente que te acompanha.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Salina Angel Kail****: "Sasuke seu filho da fruta" amei essa... Que bom que tenha gostado do final alternativo, acho que essa vai virar minha marca, afinal na minha outra fic também vai ter, uma amiga minha bolou um bem legal, mas esse não vai ser tão chocante como esse, que assustou um monte de gente. Aí está o último capítulo mesmo, mas vote no próximo projeto e nos veremos lá.**

**Tchi-chan****: Esse sim é o verdadeiro final, faltava um momento puro amor, fora que as outras pessoas tinham que ter um final também, espero que tenha gostado e que vote e acompanhe meu próximo projeto**

**danyela49****: que bom que gostou da fic, o Sasuke é filho de uma fruta, mas quem não gosta de um cafajeste? Isso é ótimo pra apimentar a hist (acabei de ter uma idéia de fic escrevendo essa review pra você, que medo). Vote e me acompanhe no próximo projeto.**

**Até o próximo projeto, gente!**

_**Eu sempre vou te amar by sango7higurashi **_

_**De 20 de abril de 2008 a 4 de abril de 2009**_


End file.
